


Destiny

by Likeitmatters



Series: The Chronicles of Kip and Lia [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Goats, Hurt/Comfort, Kip and Lia Universe, Mating, Other, Post-Apocalyptic, Violence, super alpha Nicole, super smart omega Waverly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likeitmatters/pseuds/Likeitmatters
Summary: Can Nicole, a rare type of alpha female, overcome obstacle after obstacle to realize her dream of making her childhood friend and eventual love of her life, her mate?Will Waverly follow her father's command that she fulfill her destiny as an elder's daughter?  Or will she follow her heart, despite the steep price she and others will undoubtedly have to pay?





	1. Hermes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkWiccan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWiccan/gifts).

> It has been nearly 200 years since a world-wide pandemic wiped out over 90% of Earth’s human population, with a large portion of the survivors being Alpha males and females. As the world’s infrastructures collapsed - never to be fully resurrected again - the Alphas, Betas and Omegas who survived reverted back to hunting, farming, gathering and trading and have relied on strict alphagarchy rule to keep the peace and settle disputes within colonies and with other colonies. 
> 
> Being able to produce multiple, strong offspring has been tantamount to rebuilding the population so as to offer a statistical chance at continued survival. And Alphas know that there are none more crucial at achieving that than the small number of Omegas that are in the world today.
> 
> This is set in my original series: The Chronicles of Kip and Lia. Might be helpful to read it first to get a real sense of the world. If not, at least read chapter 20 of Clarity where the origins of Alphas are explained.

**Chapter 1**

_“Bart!Open the gate!There’s a woman outside, looks like she’s with child!” Grant yells as he scrambles down the ladder, leather clad feet hitting the ground with a muted thump and then he’s rounding the tower to the gate.He hears the gears engage and pulls on the handle to help the heavy metal gate open and as soon as he can get his body through, he’s outside, kneeling in front of the woman who has since collapsed and lies in the dirt, unconscious._

_“Bart!Call for Landra, quickly!”_

_The stout alpha calls back an acknowledgement and signals a runner with a red flag, followed by a white one.By the time Grant has helped the woman inside the gate, a white haired woman and two other young females help the woman onto a stretcher and carry her away to a building marked with a red cross._

_“Lara, get her clothes cut off, I need to see where all this bleeding is coming from.”The white haired woman says as she preps some birthing instruments and gets out bottles of disinfecting solution._

_“Landra...” The slight blonde omega says worriedly as she pulls away the woman’s worn, dirty tunic to reveal blood pooling between her legs._

_“Okay... Go put water on to boil.Grace, help me with her legs…”Landra says as she purses her lips.She instructs another helper to feel for a pulse on the woman and after a moment, shakes her head solemnly._

_“We need to get the pups out now.”She commands quietly, hoping they aren’t too late._

_~_

“Nicole!I told ya, no goats inside!They stink up the entire house and they eat everythin’!”Curtis bellows, but more out of tired exasperation than anger.

“I know, Pa, but it’s the runt.Other’s are pickin’ on him.”The twelve year old tries to explain but she’s quickly distracted by the little brown spotted goat who is presently nibbling on her ma’s latest knitting project, a winter hat she’s pretty sure is for her.She snatches it out of it’s tiny teeth before it can do any damage.

“Get him to the shed then.”He calls over his shoulder as he grabs his boots to put on on the porch outside.“And if yer Ma catches ya, don’t come cryin’ to me.”He says as he sticks his head back inside, giving the girl a wide grin.

“Come on Hermes.”The red head calls to the tiny goat who is more interested in some weeds growing along a wood pile than following his caretaker.

“Nicole!”The redhead hears and turns, a big smile crossing over her lips as the small brown-haired girl comes barreling down her family’s dirt road.

“Hi, Waverly.”Nicole greets, tugging on Hermes’ rope to bring him alongside her, knowing that is what the little girl wants to see.

“He’s getting bigger.”The eight year old says with a grin as she bends to pet the goat’s head.

“Little by little.”Nicole agrees as she scratches Hermes’ back with her blunt, dirty nails.

“Your ma and pa gonna let you keep him?”She asks, big hazel eyes bright and inquisitive.

“Um, no.Pa already sold him off.”Nicole says, trying to keep her eyes dry.They don’t have much use for him as a stud being he’s so tiny.But Sam the butcher offered a fair price for him and Curtis took it, knowing he couldn’t give in to sentiment, even for his daughter.The animals were their business after all, and Nicole knew not to think of them as pets.But she’d raised the tiny goat from infancy and made the mistake of naming him (well, letting Waverly name him when she came to drop off some yarn for her ma and saw him), so she couldn’t help but have a sore heart at his fate.

“Really?”Waverly says, her eyes already welling up.Nicole regretted telling the young girl the truth.Seeing Waverly cry made her heart sore too.

“I think he’ll be sent out to the west fields to keep the fire line clear.”Nicole says, quick on her feet. 

“Oh, he’ll be a working goat!”Waverly beams and Nicole’s heart turns from sore to a sharp pain at the lie.

“Yep.”She nods and bites her lip.

“Well, I’ll see you around, Nicole.Pa’ll get mad I took so long to deliver your Pa’s order.”Waverly laughs and she’s off without as much as a goodbye.

Nicole sighs as she tugs on Hermes’ rope, wondering if she can convince Sam to take some labor hours in trade instead of Hermes.

~

Nicole uses a switch from a peach tree to round up the milk goats, absently listening to their dog, Roamer, yip at the stragglers.The fate of Hermes had lied heavy on her heart and she’d gone, without permission, to see if Will would be interested in taking Hermes into his flock for free after promising Sam the butcher 10 hours of free labor in exchange for the small goat.

_“Ye Pa don’ know, do he?”The grizzled old man cackles wetly after weighing the deal and realizing he was getting the better end of it since he was short-handed anyway._

_“No, and I’d like to keep it that way, if you don’t mind.”Nicole says with as much attitude as she can muster for a 12 year old female alpha.She just had to figure out how to tell her pa she’d have to be gone a few hours over the course of a couple of days._

_“Well, tack on two more hours and it’s a deal.”He grins, showing off his few teeth he had left in his head._

After delivering the goat to Will, she’d felt so much better, only realizing halfway home that the main reason was because she was able to make the lie she told Waverly come true.

She thought about the young girl a lot, especially after her first wetting.She’d been mightily embarrassed, ashamed even as she knew the girl was just eight, but when she dug down, she knew it was more a feeling of protectiveness she’d felt as a young alpha with the instinct to protect those they care for.

She chuckles though at that thought for she can count on both hands the amount of times Waverly had come to her rescue ever since the young girl could comprehend how nastily the other alphas would tease her for being a ‘half-blood’.

It was a rumor started from the day she was born from a mother who it was learned escaped from a breeding farm out west where some of the colonies were lawless and brutal.

She’d been the only survivor out of the three pups her mother had been carrying and she’d been covered in a coat of soft fur for her first month, signaling a strong genetic marker of the wolf species alphas were developed with.It was rare, which meant it made her different and in small colonies where there was conformity by design, _different_ was often seen as _bad_.

It did come with certain perks though that she was just beginning to uncover.Her hearing was sharper than the average alpha.She was also faster and stronger.But other attributes had been thrust upon her when she would sit in the small school room and struggle mightily with understanding what she was taught to read and doing simple math equations.

She would often leave early, embarrassed, and it would just give fodder to the older alphas and she’d be harassed as soon as they saw her out in the village.

But when Waverly was around, they steered clear.Not only was the girl feisty and sharp tongued, her father was an elder.No one wanted to be caught making trouble for Waverly of the House of Earp.

Her thoughts were still on the girl when she latched the gate after the last goat had meandered through and she’d neglected to hear her Ma calling her name.

“Nicole!Xavier is here!”She finally hears as she looks up to see her dark skinned friend standing next to her ma, towering over her since last summer.

“Xav!”Nicole calls out as she jogs towards the porch where he and her ma are standing.With his dark skin, he too was a target for harassment from other alphas, but that had stopped when he’d grown nearly a foot between his thirteenth and fourteenth summer.

“Just let me grab my gear and we’ll be off.”She says as she trots up the steps.She reappears a few seconds later with her pack stocked for an overnight hunting excursion.

“You two be careful please.”Gus calls after them as they jog down the dusty road towards the main gate.

They are an hour from their village when Nicole finally breaks their comfortable silence.

“So you able to spend any more time with Wynonna?”She asks with a small smirk.

“She’s been pretty busy at her father’s shop.It’s hard for her to get away.”He says, kicking a rock with some force, the only outward clue that hinted to his frustration.

“Well, you have a few years to work your magic.You still helping dig that well on the far side of their property?”She asks, knowing the young alpha had a plan to show Wynonna’s parents that he is a hard worker and fair tempered and would be a good match for their middle daughter in a couple of years.

“Yep.”He answers and Nicole senses the quiet alpha is done with talking. 

They continue on in silence once again until they reach their usual camping spot where they set a few traps, set up the bed rolls and venture out with their hunting bows, excited to bring back some big game for the upcoming fall and winter months.

~

“Good morning, Mrs. Earp.”Nicole says as she approaches the woman who is hanging up laundry near her front porch.

“Xavier, Nicole, good morning.”She says with a polite smile.She’d always been nice to the two alphas, even if she suspected they both had interest in her two youngest daughters.She’d known the two since they were tiny pups and they’d always been kind and helpful so it was easy for her to ignore the tongue wagging and opinions of the two from other, less accepting village folk.

“We’ve been fortunate on our hunt and wanted to know if you’d like a couple of rabbits.”Xavier asks as he points to the basket of field dressed rabbits.

“That’s very kind of you.Of course.Thank you.”She says as she walks towards their small cart they’d procured after falling two good sized elk and trapping several rabbits.

Nicole opens the basket and brings out the rabbits, handing them to the Earp matriarch.

“The heavy rains always bring quite a bounty.”She acknowledges with a pleased grin.“I’ll go put these in the kitchen.Surely you’d like some refreshments after your hunt?”She asks as she gestures for them to follow her.

They both look at each other and shrug.

They enter the modest but well sized home and Nicole immediately spots Waverly in a chair by the fireplace, curled up with a blanket and a book.

“Hi, Waverly.”She says with a shy wave and Waverly’s eyes light up, but they are glassy and her cheeks are pink.

“Hi Nicole.”She croaks out and Nicole’s heart tightens in sympathy. 

“Poor thing came down with a fever and cough a couple of days ago, but she’s on the mend.”Her mother says with a smile towards her youngest.

“I’m glad to hear you are feeling better then.”Nicole smiles and then snaps her fingers and hurries out to the cart, causing Waverly and her mother to look on in confusion.

She’s back though before they can ask Xavier where she went, carrying a sack.

“Elderberry plants.I grabbed some for Elder Landra, but you can have some.”Nicole says proudly as she hands over a bunch.

“Oh, thank you.”Mrs. Earp smiles gratefully.“Now you two sit and I’ll bring you some cider.”She says pointing to the seats on the other side of the fireplace.

Nicole takes the seat closest to Waverly and Waverly begins to tell them about the book she’s reading and Nicole listens, completely rapt with the young girls descriptive words.


	2. Somehow, Somewhere

Nicole sat cross-legged on the soft grass with her head tilted towards the sun, eyes closed.If she concentrated really hard, sometimes she thinks she can pick up her mother’s scent and the scent of her two brothers who didn’t make it into the world with her.

Of course she knew it was impossible to smell them as they’ve been gone and buried for 14 summers this day, but she’d like to think what she did smell was perhaps their real scent, locked away in her memory, conjured up like a ghost, to connect her to them, her blood.

Gus had always been willing to tell Nicole the story of her origin, and every year she added a bit more detail, hard to hear truths, that she thought the growing alpha could handle.

But this year, her 14th, Gus had left on her bed a battered satchel, the only tangible thing she’d ever been given of her mother’s, with a note on top of it:

_Nicole,_

_You are now of the age to know your mother’s full story.Always remember we are here for you and we will always be your family._

_Love,_

_Your Ma _

_By fate and choice_

She had eagerly gone through it, bringing the few articles of clothing that were in it up to her nose, but the faint scents were ones she didn’t recognize.She’d pulled out a rather crudely put together collection of papers, each page looked like it was procured from different places, but they seemed ordered and they were filled with words.She sighed, knowing she can’t possibly read and understand all of it and wondered if she should bother Gus with reading it all to her.But Gus didn’t know the trouble she’d had with the other pups in the couple of years she’d been to school and the struggle she had with processing things written down.

But she did know one person who wouldn’t chide her or judge her and would read and explain every word as much as she needed.

She waited outside Elder Ward’s shop, across the street so as not to look like she was actually waiting, so she could catch Waverly as she went off on a delivery.

She stood by Menagar’s smokehouse for nearly half an hour before she finally spotted Waverly as she dashed out with a heavy sack on her shoulder.

She jumped in step with her as she got far enough from her father’s shop and Waverly turned her head and gave Nicole a dazzling smile.

“Hey, how is your birthday going?”Waverly asked, slightly out of breath from her pace and heavier than normal load.

“It’s going along fine.”Nicole said with surprise as she pulled the sack off of the ten year old’s shoulder and hoisted it upon hers.

“You don’t have to do that.”Waverly argued mildly, but Nicole just shrugged, so Waverly simply thanked her.

“Have you already been by Magda’s for your slice of pie?”Waverly continued, pointing to the direction her delivery was going.

“Not yet.I was hoping you could stop in with me and I could treat you with something for a favor I need from you.”Nicole said as she came to a stop in front of the small lodge that the nut harvesters had their lunches in on warm days.

“Hold up.I’ll be right back.”Waverly announced and gestured for Nicole to give her the sack. 

Once her delivery was complete Waverly asked what the favor was.

“My Ma gave me some sort of journal from my real Ma and it’s kinda hard to read…” Nicole said, her head hung down in some embarrassment.

Waverly dipped her head slightly and looked up to catch eyes with Nicole, not hard since the alpha girl was a head taller than she.

“I could help if you prefer, but I’m sure you could figure it out, Nicole.”Waverly started but quieted when Nicole twisted her lips up.

“You know I ain’t smart like you and there’s _a lot_ of words.”Nicole breathed out.

“Nicole, you are smart where it counts.”Waverly argued, grabbing onto Nicole’s forearm tightly and shaking it a bit to make sure Nicole heard her words.

“If you say so…” Nicole said quietly.

“I know so.”Waverly smiled confidently.“Now let’s get to Magda so you can get your birthday slice and I can get my payment in advance.”

~

The two worked hard to find an hour here and there between their chores and responsibilities for Waverly to sit and read Nicole’s mother’s journal.

As Nicole had warned the young girl, giving her an out if it became too much, it was hard to read.The journal gave a brief description of what her life was like in her small colony by the sea before it was attacked and all child-bearing aged females, some as young as 12, had been taken and enslaved.

She detailed the place they were held and brutalized and Nicole came to learn that she was part of a second litter her mother had become pregnant with. 

“So I got some kin out in the world?”Nicole asked a moist-eyed Waverly.

“You do.Sounds like they would be a couple of years older than you.”Waverly answered with a sniffle.

“You don’t have to keep readin’.”Nicole said, feeling bad for the girl. 

“No, I’ll continue.I know it’s important to you.”Waverly said, giving one last deep breath and steeling her nerves, her voice.

“Not as important as you and your… discomfort.”Nicole reasoned, solemn but visibly proud of the word she used to describe Waverly’s state.

Waverly couldn’t help but smile, knowing Nicole’d picked up what the word meant from her mother’s journal.Turned out her mother was quite a good writer and a very intelligent woman and even in her horrible circumstances, she seemed to view the world with more positive than negative.

The two had been sitting on a loose bale of hay when they heard Willa, Waverly’s oldest sister shouting for her.

“You better get out here right now!I know you’re in there with Nicole!”She bellowed as she came to the barn’s open door.

“Geez, she’s so sour all the time.”Nicole lamented as she took the journal from Waverly and helped her off the hay bale.

“She knows Pa doesn’t really approve of me hanging out with you and she uses it to her advantage.”Waverly remarked and felt Nicole’s hand stiffen on her elbow. 

“I’ll reason with her.She thinks I don’t know that no good Bobo is running around sniffing after her and she won’t tell Pa.”Waverly smiled and patted Nicole’s upper chest.

“I’ll sneak away tomorrow after dinner for a bit.”Waverly smiled and skipped out of the barn and Nicole could already hear her barking at Willa for being rude.

As she heard their footsteps fade away, she opened the page Waverly had left off and re-read it.

** _‘Even though these pups were conceived through such brutal ways, I cannot help but to love them.I know not where they will end up, if they’ll be sold to a family here or outside the colony.I only know that yesterday was the only time I will have with them.May the Fates or gods or whatever there is in the universe, protect them and give them a good life.’_ **

As she closes the journal again, she sends out a wish that one day she’ll be able to meet them, somehow, somewhere.


	3. Future Kinds of Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm sorry chapters are short and slow coming. I am building up to the meat of the story and I'll just warn you it will be an angst-filled, ugly cry, pitch-fork fest, I'm fairly certain. But! Know that THIS story will have two things: A Kip and Lia connection and MOST importantly, a happy ending.
> 
> I'm feeling like the length of this one will be response-driven as I've got quite a few irons in the fire right now. But, if ya'll are really into this one, I'll skip some sleep to find some time to write because you know how much I love to put you all through the wringer!!

Elder Ward Earp pushes away from the table with a subtle, victorious grin as the other elders stand and make their exits.

Elder Curtis hangs back though and once the room is empty except for him and Ward, he approaches his nephew-in-law.

"I understand the importance of reaching out to other colonies, but shouldn't we be more discerning in what we have to offer each other?"Curtis asks as Ward stands slowly.The more senior elder hadn't liked the way Ward had been so quick to embrace this colony they know hardly anything about apart from one or two trading experiences.

"I thought that's what this meeting was about," Ward shrugs."They have been able to resurrect and reproduce some of the pre-pandemic technology.How could that not be of use to us?" The younger man asks, slightly incredulous at Curtis' reluctance to ally with the northwestern colony.

Curtis knows Ward has immense persuasion within their colony with two of his three beautiful, strong stock daughters already presenting as Omegas.He will offer their hands to whomever is the most advantageous to the colony- and himself - and would be well within his rights to do so.He'd always been a proponent of expanding their colony as well and the elders had historically been evenly split on the idea. This latest move might have swung things into Earp's favor, however.

Still, this proposed alliance with New Oregon doesn't sit well with Curtis.In his sixty years of summers on this Earth, he's learned that colonies that sought to bring back certain technologies of the past usually sought to control the future - and surrounding colonies.

~

"Oh Nicole, you look great!"Gus says as she claps her hands together with a bright smile.

Nicole ducks her head in embarrassment as she runs a hand over her long, copper-colored braid and then down her soft, fawn-skin vest.

"You'll easily be the most handsome alpha there."She continues, marveling at the rosy cheeks blossoming on her adopted daughter.

"She'll have her pick of mates, that's for sure."Curtis agrees somewhat absently as he glances over at the striking, tall and lean alpha.

Gus just shakes her head at the cluelessness of her mate.Ever since Nicole had laid eyes on the Earp's youngest daughter, she's been sweet on her.She also knows for a fact that she's the reason that Nicole hasn't settled down with anyone, even though she'd just passed 18 summers a few months ago. It has been a thorn in the side of Curtis as he thought he'd raised an independent, hardworking alpha that any beta, or omega for that matter, would be happy to find a mate in and give him some grandpups that would grow up and take over the farm before he was a pile of bones in the dust.

"I'm just goin' to have a good time, Pa."Nicole sighs amiably as Gus continues to fuss over the sleeves of her new cotton shirt.

"When are you meeting Xavier?"Curtis asks as he gets up from his spot in his favorite chair and tosses another log in the fireplace.

"Few minutes.I'll be home by midnight."She says as she thanks Gus.

"You're 18 now, Nicole."Curtis reminds as he turns from the fireplace."Ya ain't gotta curfew."He chuckles.

"I know.I just thought I'd let you know when I'd be in is all."She grins and Gus can't help but notice her excitement.

"Say hi to the Earp girls.I'm sure you'll be seeing them."Gus winks and immediately feels a tad guilty at the wide blush that returns to Nicole's cheeks.

"Yes, Ma."Nicole mumbles as she heads to the front door.

~

"I think I'm gonna do it."Xavier leans over and whispers to Nicole as they watch the two youngest Earp girls dancing to a lively tune as they drink their cider near an open door that is letting in a nice cool breeze.

Nicole's mouth falls open and she sets her cider down and turns to her best friend.

"Really?"Nicole asks, not even trying to hide her shock.

"She told me she felt the same, so there's no reason to wait."Xavier shrugs.

"You think her Pa would say yes?"Nicole asks wide-eyed.

Xavier purses his lips and gives his friend a long look. 

"No, but we're in love, ya know?"Xavier states, his eyes pleading with Nicole for some sort of support.

"But, if he won't approve of it..."Nicole says as she looks at Xavier with confusion.

He rolls his eyes in mild frustration and leans back in to whisper, "We'd run away."

"Oh."Nicole says, her eyes comically wide now, and then they quickly grow sad.

"Yeah.But I haven't asked her yet, so don't go saying anything to anyone, especially Waverly."Xavier warns.

Nicole is still trying to process the news, so she just nods slowly.

They are so caught up in their conversation they don't see Waverly and Wynonna heading towards them until they are standing right in front of them.

"Are you two going to dance?"Wynonna asks, smiling shyly at Xavier.It is forbidden for unmated alphas to dance with young females one on one, but in big groups under elder supervision it is allowed.

"Um, well..." Nicole stutters as she's hit with a wall of sweet, earthy scent.She rubs her nose, wondering what Omega forgot their suppressants when she realizes who it's coming from. Her eyes widen as it dawns on her that she can smell Waverly and she is most certainly presenting as an Omega. She coughs to cover up the fact she just got a nose full of the most delicious smelling scent she'd ever encountered.Her thrill is quickly replaced by concern however.If any of the other alpha's get a whiff of the new Omega, elder's daughter or not, she might be in for some trouble.

"Uh, Wynonna, can I talk to you a minute?"She asks, her voice coming out unnaturally high.

Xavier gives her a murderous glance as Waverly looks on with confusion.

"Just, a come here a minute."She says and waves her hand so Wynonna can follow her just out of earshot.

"My nose is picking up Omega scent.Waverly..."Nicole gets out, knowing she better get right to the point.

"What do you mean?"Wynonna asks and then looks over at her still confused, slightly annoyed sister.

"I can smell her."Nicole states plaintively.She points to her nose."My senses are heightened, remember?"She says, willing her to recall her rare lineage.

"Oh, wow.Okay.You can... Okay... I'll get her home."Wynonna says, starting to panic.

"It's okay, Wynonna.I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who can smell her, but maybe not in a few days, you know?"

"Yes, but I don't want to take the chance. Ma figured it could be any time, but didn't want her to be on suppressants until her first bleed..."Wynonna rambles then looks up at a red-faced Nicole."Sorry, too much information."She grins ruefully.

"Just, don't scare her.Just maybe try and keep her home until..."Nicole says and then looks over Wynonna's shoulder.

"Right.Thanks, Red."Wynonna says with a small, grateful smile."You've always looked out for her." 

"Of course.We've always looked out for each other."Nicole reminds as she looks at a now quite perturbed Waverly."But we better get back now."She says sheepishly.

Before she can move though, Wynonna grabs her forearm gently.

"Listen, what I feel for Xavier, I think.. Waverly's starting to feel that for you too.When it's just me and her, you are all she talks about. Future kinds of stuff..."Wynonna says with a hushed whisper and then she's turning around, walking to join her sister and Xavier, leaving Nicole slack-jawed and eyes wide.


	4. King Arthur

As Nicole predicted, she didn't see Waverly for nearly a month as it was customary to keep newly presented Omegas, especially ones of stature, home and away from unattached Alphas. It was the longest she'd gone without seeing the girl since she'd known she was in the world.

And it was excruciating.

The entire colony knew that Nicole was deeply in love with Waverly and Waverly was devoted to Nicole.Despite the age difference of four years, which is a lot for two so young and their very different stations in life - Waverly, a beautiful omega and daughter of the colony's most prominent elder and Nicole, a bastard half-breed alpha who has more brawn than brain - their story was a sweet one that everyone knew. 

But, even as the entire colony knew they seem to be made for each other, they all knew they could never be mates.Ward Earp would not allow it.

But Nicole was going to try.Especially after Wynonna delivered to her a note from Waverly wishing and hoping that Nicole would continue to wait for her.

So, she spent those weeks bartering for supplies, enlisting help from whomever she could to begin building her own house on her adoptive family's land.She would carve out a life for herself, one where she was head of her own house and master of her own destiny.She'd prove her worth to Elder Ward somehow and then she'd ask Waverly to be hers.

~

“Waverly.”Willa calls out as she approaches her younger sister, who, as usual after morning chores, is leaning against a tree just off the trail to the town center but near their house, her nose stuck in a book. 

“WAVERLY!”She shouts when she’s close enough to read the words on the page.She laughs when the almost 15 year old jumps, dropping the book and losing her place.

“Curses, Willa!Why must you do that?!”Waverly cries in flustered embarrassment as she picks up her book and thumbs through it, finding the page she was on and placing her dried flower bookmark between it and the next page.

“Ma wants you to come in and help with evening meal.”She says buoyantly as she skips away with a pleased-with-herself smirk.

Waverly grumbles and unfolds her legs, getting up slowly to allow the blood to come back to them.She hadn’t realized how long she’d been sitting, engrossed in the love story she'd found tucked away in the basement of the library where she volunteered during the week.

"I'm having some guests come to the house next week and I expect you girls to be here, dressed in your best."Ward says as Waverly serves him a large helping of stew.

"Why?I don't want to, Pa."Willa whines before she can stop herself.She's heard talk in town about a big meeting with another colony and Bobo had warned her that this is what her Pa has been waiting for.It's why Bobo had made Willa keep their relationship a secret.

“Willa, go to yer room.”He commands and she gives him an instant contrite look.

“I haven’t finished my meal.”She responds meekly, unmoving.

“And ye won’t!Now go!”He bellows as he points towards the girls’ sleeping quarters.

“Yes, sir.”She mumbles and lets her fork fall to her plate with a muted _clank_.

“Clean up after yerself.”He says through clinched teeth and she immediately gets up and picks up her plate, covering it with a cloth and putting it in the cold storage box.

“I swear that girl is touched with something…” He starts but is cut off by his wife.

“Ward.”She warns meaningfully, eyes darting to their two younger daughters as they continue to eat in silence.

“Well, she ain’t right in the head.”He surrenders as he mutters under his breath.

Later that night, Wynonna sneaks up some bread and goat cheese to her sister who takes it without a word and lays it on her bed.

“You going out again?”Wynonna asks eyes wide in fear for her older sister.

“Bobo said he’s not gonna wait for me forever.I just have to prove I’m worth his time.Then maybe he'll get me out of here before Pa ships me off with some creepy old man.”Willa shrugs as she pushes a small blanket and the food Wynonna brought her into a small satchel and hangs it over her shoulder.

She stares over at Waverly who is getting on her nightgown. 

“And _you_ better keep your mouth shut or I'll tell Pa _you've_ been spoiled by Nicole.”She says as she opens the window that leads to the short side of the thatched roof, out of view of the other windows at the back of their stone home.

Waverly waits until she’s out of the window and they hear the soft thud of her feet hitting the ground before she huffs with incredulity.“Why does she hate me so?” 

“I don’t think she likes anyone but that rat-faced Bobo.”Wynonna assures as she too dresses quickly for bed, fighting the cool night air from the window being left open.She walks over quickly and closes it but doesn’t latch it so Willa can open it when she comes back._If_ she comes back. 

"You haven't.. with Nicole, have you?"Wynonna asks after a beat as she registers Willa's parting words.

"What? No!"Waverly hisses, properly offended. 

They settle into bed and Waverly turns to her sister.

"What did she mean by being 'shipped off with some creepy old man?"Waverly asks quietly. 

Wynonna sighs heavily.She hadn't wanted to be the one to explain to Waverly what her future probably held for her.But she couldn't keep her plans from her any longer.The guilt was eating away at her every day.

"Waverly, I have something to tell you, but I need you to keep it a secret." 

"You too?"Waverly whines and falls back on her bed.

"Xavier asked me to run away with him."She tells her in a whisper.

"What?!"Waverly shrieks and Wynonna rushes over to put a hand to her mouth.

"Be quiet!"Wynonna barks in a harsh whisper as she continues to press a hand to Waverly's mouth.She looks at her menacingly until Waverly nods slowly, tears forming in her eyes.

"I know Pa won't ever give him permission to court me..." Wynonna says solemnly and Waverly wipes her eyes.

"Even if you tell him you love him?"Waverly asks unsteadily.

"Oh, Waverly, for such a smart girl..."Wynonna sighs.

"What is that supposed to mean?"Waverly asks as she eyes her sister suspiciously.

"We are omega daughters of an elder, Waves.I... don't know that we'll get a choice in who will be our mates."Wynonna finally confesses what's been churning around in her brain ever since she overheard a conversation between their Pa and another elder about this other colony out in the northwest.It seems that both of them were very keen to form an alliance with it and a lot of the time that meant joining prominent families.

"Well, I'm going to be with Nicole."Waverly states adamantly even as she feels her heart stutter in her chest painfully.

~

"Sorry I am late.I was helping with preparations for the colony guests tomorrow."Nicole says, slightly out of breath as she meets Waverly at the back door of the library close to an hour after closing.They aren't forbidden to see each other outright, but they could get in trouble if seen alone by themselves.

Waverly nods and smiles shyly as Nicole reaches for her hand.It has been a few months since Waverly has been back out and about, working at the library now instead of her father's store at her insistence.He only acquiesced when Lara, a mated omega, promised to keep an eye on her.Little did he know Lara had helped bring Nicole into the world that fateful night and had a real soft spot for her.

"Yes, my Pa seems especially preoccupied with this visit.He's been in meetings for it nearly every evening."Waverly says.

"It feels like we are welcoming King Arthur or something."Nicole chuckles and Waverly's eyes dance with delight at Nicole recalling the aged pre-pandemic tale she'd read to her years ago when she was laid up with a broken leg.

"Indeed."Waverly agrees.She doesn't share her concern about the visit though to Nicole for some reason.But she isn't the only who feels that this visit is much more than two colonies working out routine trade agreements.There's buzz throughout the entire colony.

"Anyway, I'm glad to see you."Nicole grins as she takes in Waverly in a simple cotton blouse and well-worn but pretty blue skirt.She's changed, matured so much in the last few months and Nicole is beginning to really see the omega woman she is quickly becoming.

"As am I."Waverly sighs and falls into Nicole's arms much to the alpha's surprise.She relaxes though and brings her arms around the omega's shoulders and then a hand to Waverly's hair and makes the mistake of breathing her scent in deeply.Her body begins to tingle and she can feel a warmth spread throughout her body.She loosens her hold on Waverly and gives her a sheepish smile.

"I can't wait for the day I can..."She says a bit dreamily and Waverly blinks at her, causing the Alpha to come back to reality."Sorry..."

"You can't wait for the day you can what?"Waverly asks with a curious smile.

"Did you know I have the roof done on the house?"Nicole says quickly as she subtly moves away a few inches.

"Oh yeah?"Waverly asks, amused.She's not naive (well, after Wynonna got done explaining how alpha and omega anatomy works).She knows Nicole is every bit an alpha and sometimes, especially with her unique qualities, being alone and in close proximity to a now mature omega wreaks havoc on her senses.It's adorable, but the omega knows not to push.She doesn't want to be cruel.

"Yep.And I'll have my own herd once I'm able to buy that plot of land next to Pa's and when he's ready to slow down, I'll just take over his herd too."Nicole says proudly.

Waverly smiles at that, knowing the alpha is doing all of this for her._To be worthy_, she'd told Waverly one evening as they sat in the meadow across from the library, looking at the stars.

But Wynonna's words sit heavy on her heart and she tries her best to hide her trepidation.

"We just need to bide our time, Waverly.When you turn 16 in a little over a year, I'll be all set."Nicole promises with her crooked grin that makes Waverly melt every time even as she's fighting with everything she has to hold on to Nicole's words.Nicole picks up on Waverly's hesitation though and her eyes grow worried.

"Is it still what you want, Waverly?To be mine and for me to be yours?"Nicole asks with worry in her voice.It breaks Waverly out of her own thoughts.

"More than anything in the world, Nicole."

~

"Nicole!They're coming!"Yells a very excited Titus, who is one of Sam the butcher's pups."What is that that they are in?It's so loud!"He exclaims with excitement as he runs back through the gates to tell his father leaving Nicole and Xavier to watch as the procession nears the colony gates.

"Is that an automobile?"Xavier asks with wide eyes.They'd heard about them from others that have traded out west but had never seen them. 

"I reckon it is."Nicole says in wonder."It must cover a lot of ground quickly."

"Way faster than our fastest horses."Xavier adds as they watch the two machines rolling speedily down the well worn road that leads to the front gates.

"Let's get this boar to Sam so he can dress for it the smokehouse."Nicole finally says and they both turn and head for the butcher shop.

As they passed the raised platform in front of the large amphitheater, Nicole catches eyes with Waverly, who was dressed in the finest dress she's ever seen her in, standing next to Wynonna and Willa.She gives her a broad, appreciative grin and is surprised to see Waverly break away from her sisters and trot over to meet her and Xavier.

"This is something, isn't it?"Waverly says, a tad breathless with exertion and excitement.

Nicole nods."I can't remember the last time the entire colony was in on welcoming visitors, but the elders sure are making it a big deal."She chuckles."You should see the automobiles they travel in too!"She tells the omega, knowing she'd be interested in seeing them.

"Pa said they have brought back a lot of the technologies and conveniences of the old world."Waverly says excitedly. 

Nicole grins proudly, knowing the girl had such an inquisitive mind and would be excited about learning all she can.

Xavier tugs on his side of the pole holding the boar off the dirt and Nicole gives him a sharp look, but nods.

"We gotta get this thing over to Sam's and then cleaned up."Nicole says, making a show of sniffing herself.

Waverly merely ducks her head and her cheeks pink as she mumbles so only the alpha can hear, "You smell fine to me just like you are."

Nicole makes a low mewling sound in her throat as she feels a heat start in her loins and slowly move up.

"I'll see you soon, Waverly."She manages just before Xavier gives a wave and tugs Nicole along before any further flirtatious words can take place.

~

Nicole and Xavier make it back to the amphitheater just in time to see the visitors escorted up to the stage to sit opposite the other elders.She spots the back of Waverly's head in the front row, slightly off to the left and smiles when she leans into Wynonna's ear and whispers something they both laugh at.

She then turns her attention to the guests of honor, whom are a bunch of older alphas except for one.He looks about her age and he's very handsome and tall.She dislikes him immediately.

As she listens to the introductions, she learns that he is the youngest alpha son of their head elder, Aldus Hardy. 

Champ is his name and Nicole watches as his eyes scan the crowd arrogantly until they land on someone in the front row, slightly to the left.She watches as his eyes stay fixed and a slow, charming smile slides over his lips and his gaze doesn't stray the entire time he's up on the platform.


	5. Soft Paw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does not apply to the funny comments lamenting about Champ. This is for the ones demanding I write the story to their sensibilities...
> 
> Here goes... I'm giving away major plot points and rethinking some scenes because I'm really tired of getting the damn pearl clutching comments about Champ. So here's your damn PSA: Champ will not have sex with Waverly. Champ will not rape anyone. No one will rape Waverly. Even though I never indicated it would be the case (Never clicked rape/non-con warning), I guess I gotta spell it out multiple damn times. This is a fic for adults, not teens. Not for the faint of heart.
> 
> I've softened up the plot considerably, but it's still angst-filled and shit happens so don't fucking @ me, alright? If you want to read chapters and chapters of them figuring out their feelings for each other, go read another fic.

Waverly nods politely at Champ, her mind elsewhere as the young man chatters on, until she realizes he'd asked her a question. 

"I'm sorry, what did you ask?" She smiles sheepishly and the alpha just gives her a small quirk of his lips.

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a ride in one of our cars before we join you for dinner."He asks again as he looks over at his father and uncle who are both talking to her father.

"That would be fine, but..." She starts as her mother comes over and puts a hand on her shoulder. 

"She's not allowed to go anywhere alone with an unmated alpha."Michelle fills in for her.

"Oh, of course, I didn't mean alone.Ladies?"He asks and looks at Wynonna and Willa expectantly.Willa brightens noticeably as Wynonna merely nods.

"Father, I am going to take the Earps for a ride in the car."He says, his eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Of course.Just don't go too fast over the roads here please.And don't scare them."He warns in a good-natured tone.

"I won't Pa."He chuckles."Mrs. Earp?"He extends the invitation to their mother and she smiles with surprise at being included.

"Well, I can't imagine I'll get another chance!"She says excitedly, properly charmed by the young alpha.

He waves them towards the largest vehicle and holds each door as they step in, with Mrs. Earp in the front seat and the three young omegas in the back.

"Unbelievable."Xavier complains as he and Nicole watch from the top of the amphitheater. 

The two had held themselves back after the speeches made by the elders had concluded and the visiting younger alpha had made a bee-line to the Earp daughters.

They watched as he addressed each of them and even though they couldn't hear what was being said, they could see his body language and it was clear he had taken instantly to Waverly. 

As they watch the small group get into one of the vehicles, Xavier puts a sympathetic hand over Nicole's shoulder.

Nicole just clinches her jaw and slips out from under her friend's large hand and begins walking back to her family's farm and her nearly completed house.

~

"Mrs. Earp, thank you for the wonderful meal."Champ says as he pulls his and his father's coat off the hooks near the front door.

"It was a pleasure meeting you both."She smiles graciously as her daughters all continue cleaning up after dinner.

"I'll escort you over to the inn."Ward says as he too grabs his coat.

"That would be kind of you, Elder Ward."Aldus says."Champ, can you run ahead and make sure our bags made it to our rooms?"He asks his son who nods, knowing he's not supposed to be privy to the elders' conversation.

"So, Champ is definitely receptive to your idea after seeing what lovely daughters you have raised, Elder Ward.I do think we can certainly move forward with an arrangement that will offer a lot of good will between our colonies for the next generation and beyond."Elder Aldus says with a gracious smile.

Ward grins as well, not surprised the young alpha had taken a liking to his daughters.Still, he is very relieved that they will be able to partner up and perhaps one day, jointly rule over both colonies and even acquire others as they seek to expand their shared vision of creating a network of colonies to set them on a path of self-sustaining growth and success in rebuilding what made the old world a place of infinite opportunity.And they'd be the ones in control of it all.

"Willa is certainly ready to take on the responsibilities of being a mate and a mother..." Ward begins but frowns slightly when Aldus shakes his head.

"I think it is your youngest, Waverly whom he is interested in."

"Waverly?"He repeats in surprise."She's not of age yet..."

"She'll be sixteen in a year and a bit, right?"Aldus confirms."Your two eldest are lovely omegas, to be sure, but Champ's heart is set on Waverly.He will wait for her to be of age."The elder remarks with a finality that Ward can only nod at.

~

"We've got company on our hunt today."Xavier calls out to Nicole as she jogs up to him, bow in hand with her bag of arrows slung around her chest.

"What do you mean?"She asks and then her eyes narrow as she sees none other than Champ striding towards them with a stupid grin on his face.

"Seriously?"Nicole hisses. She's already in a bad mood when she showed up at the library early this morning only to be told Waverly was not available as she was busy cataloguing some new printings.

"Sorry.Elder Gardener told him we usually go out today."Xavier responds, looking just as enthusiastic as Nicole sounds.

"Morning."He says with a polite grin as he reaches his hand out to shake first Xavier's then Nicole's hand."Hope you don't mind me crashing your hunting party, but Elder Gardener and Ward said you two wouldn't mind."

"Right."Xavier says with a tight lipped smile. 

"Do you hunt?"Nicole asks, trying to keep the distain for the alpha out of her voice.

"We go out a few times a year for fun.We even use those sometimes."He laughs as he points to Nicole's bow.When neither of them join in on the supposed joke, he realizes this is their preferred, or only method, of hunting.

"I uhh.I brought my rifle with me.Okay to use it?"He asks, properly embarrassed at his misstep.

"Use what you want, but you'll scare the entire forest away with the first shot."Nicole says curtly as she points to the path they'll take out the back gate of the colony and starts down it, not bothering to hear his response.

~

Willa sits up in her room, near the door as she hears her father and mother talking about the elders from the New Oregon colony.She had come back, sullen, after Bobo had failed to meet with her a third time.She was beginning to think he was not who he said he was and was not ever going to get her out of here.

_"Do you really think folks in our colony will really embrace... such change?"_She hears her mother say as they both come into the common area, where she can hear them well up the stairs.

_"For years, decades, we've been so scared to have history repeat itself, but I think it's time to start moving forward again.My beloved, you should see what the colony is like!They have electricity, powered by the sun that run electric lights and music they can listen to at the touch of a button!They have machines that do washing, both clothes and dishes.They have these boxes that keep things so cold called refrigerators.They have ice in the summer!"_He describes with excitement and Willa sits on her floor, taking in everything he's saying.

_"We have read so much about the past, and what went wrong.I believe with Aldus and the other elders, we can lead our part of civilization into a smarter future, one where we aren't toiling our lives away for mere survival." _

His impassioned speech fades away into silence as Willa waits to hear what her mother thinks on all of this.She knows for herself, she'd love to be a part of a colony where she doesn't have to work so damn hard for everything.And all of the comforts he's describing! 

_"And our pathway into this way of life is promising our daughter to a stranger?"_Michelle finally asks and Willa's eyes go round.

_"You've always known from the moment each presented omega that they would be incredibly important to the success of our colony.Uniting our two colonies with the combining of our prominent families, what better way to secure our future?"_Ward implores and Willa can just hear her mother sink back, unable to argue with her mate. 

She hears her father soften, like he does when he wants their mother to go along with what he says._"She's already met him and he promised to come back and court her so they will get to know each other."_

_"She will not be married until she is ready, Ward.I won't allow it."_Michelle finally says, resigned but adamant.

_"You have my word, my omega."_

Willa sits back with a giant smile as she starts to envision a life with Champ, living in a colony where all she has to worry about is keeping the handsome alpha happy.

~

"So, you two grew up with the Earp sisters.What are they all like?"Champ whispers as the trio sits behind a giant fallen log, waiting for a buck or even a wild boar to cross their path.Both Xavier and Nicole just want to finish this so they can be rid of this pretentious, chatty alpha's company.

They look at each other and both can tell they are thinking of a way to have a hunting accident, but they know they couldn't and not just for the political ramifications they would incur.

"Shh."Nicole hisses as she gets a whiff of a buck.A big one by the strong scent he's giving off.She nocks her arrow and lines it up where he should be coming out of the bush in a few seconds.

"Where?" Champ asks as he pops his head up a bit, not hearing or smelling anything except the three of them.

"Get down."Xavier commands quietly, but Champ is pulling his rifle up and lying it slowly onto the log.Xavier rolls his eyes.

"Five point buck, in two seconds, over to the left."Nicole sharpens her aim, but pauses.She chews on her lip, hard."You're the guest, take the shot."She gets out in a whisper as Xavier side eyes her. _So damn polite and proper_, she can almost hear her friend's sardonic tone.

Champ nods eagerly and looks down his sights.I can smell him now, but I can't see him."Right as he whispers the last word, the majestic animal appears and they both watch in horror as Champ takes the shot, hitting him just in front of his hind flank, right in the lower belly.

Nicole growls in anger and is up and over the log before the rapport of the rifle is done echoing through the trees. 

"Damn soft paw."Xavier mutters angrily as he leaps over the log and runs after his friend.

Champ curses and follows them, rifle tucked under his arm as he tries to see where they went.

A few minutes later he catches up to Xavier, but the buck and Nicole are nowhere to be found. 

"Where are they?"He asks, huffing loudly as he doubles over, trying to catch his breath.

"She's on him.Won't be long.She'll put him out of the misery your sorry assed shot put him in."He spits out as he looks at the incompetent alpha.

They hear a sharp whistle and Xavier takes off after it, leaving Champ to run to catch up again.

By the time he reaches them, Nicole is already field dressing the buck.She looks up at him, eyes ablaze.

"You have any idea what the fuck you are doing with that gun?That shot would have taken hours for him to bleed out in utter pain.You have no business hunting anything!"She shouts at him, adrenaline and anger coursing hard through her veins.

"It moved!"Champ defends weakly as his rifle slips down and hits the grass, muzzle down, mercifully.

"No, you are a shit shot."Xavier retorts."Now help dress him so we can get him back.


	6. Will You Though?

Nicole watches as Menagar pulls out the roasted deer from the giant outdoor oven and his wife immediately begins preparing it for the table.She's beyond relieved the visiting party from New Oregon is leaving, well, she's happy about one person in particular.

She'd gone searching for Waverly before the big farewell feast and had found her, her beta friend Chrissy, Willa and Champ sitting at a table talking and laughing.

She'd hung back, not wanting to interfere, but when Waverly saw her, she waved her over with such a huge, delighted smile, Nicole couldn't help but make her way over.

"Champ was just telling us about some of the factories they have built that does nothing but cut metal for their cars.They have 100 people working at one time!"Waverly told her excitedly.

Nicole nodded and smiled at Waverly's enthusiasm until Champ chimed in."I'll take you on a tour when you and your family come for a visit."

Nicole looked at Waverly, brows furrowed, but Waverly was looking at Champ and nodding.

"I'm going to go help Menagar with serving."Nicole said and got up and left before Waverly could say a word.

Nicole has her head down, scooping vegetables onto the plates as they are put in front of her when she hears a soft, "Hey".

She looks up to see soft hazel eyes staring back at her. 

"Can I come over tonight?After everyone's asleep?"She asks quietly.

Nicole can only stare.They've always been careful to bend but not break the rules and have always avoided being alone in Nicole's house.

"Uh.."Nicole gets out as a polite clearing of the throat comes from someone behind Waverly.Waverly stares at Nicole with some desperation."Sure."Nicole says quickly and hands Waverly her plate.

The rest of the evening Nicole keeps glancing down the table at Waverly who is surrounded by her family and the visitors.Every once in a while Waverly will catch eyes with her and she gives her a small, fleeting smile and all Nicole wants to do is go and join her and be able to tell everyone her intentions, but she knows she can't.Not yet when Waverly is so still so young.

Nicole hangs around to help clean up after the feast, knowing if she keeps busy the night will pass quickly.She had watched as Waverly's table had all left to go back to the Earp house and it bothered her to no end to see Champ always near her, talking and interacting. 

Finally, she makes it back to her house and makes sure all the animals are fed, watered and bedded down for the night.She pops in to see Gus and Curtis before heading back to her house where she cleans up a bit and makes a fire and then picks up the wooden figure she'd been carving in her spare time.

A soft pressure on her chest startles her awake and her eyes pop open to see two hands resting on her upper chest.She lifts her chin to see Waverly's face, hovering above her, looking down at her with an amused smile.

"Is that for Sam's pups?"She asks as she leans down and plucks the little figurine out of Nicole's lax hand.Nicole turns her face into Waverly's neck and inhales deeply, getting lost in the scent of the omega.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you these last few days."Waverly says a she stands back up and then comes to sit next to Nicole.It's strange, having her in her house, in the dead of night, just the two of them.

Nicole struggles to let go of the jealousy she'd felt the last few days.And hurt. 

"It's okay, I know you've been busy hosting the visitors."Nicole gets out as casual as she can.

"Well, they'll be gone tomorrow."She says with a relieved sigh.

Nicole nods and then the conversation she'd overheard comes back to her.

"You plan on going there though.Do you know when?"Nicole asks.

"Not for awhile, after winter I imagine.They are leaving one of the cars for us to use."Waverly says as she comes around the couch and sits next to Nicole.

There's an awkwardness between them, a hesitancy that immediately begins to gnaw at Waverly.The words that Wynonna said to her a few days ago continue to haunt her yet she doesn't know how to talk to Nicole about it.It scares her something awful, thinking she would be promised to someone other than Nicole. 

"I'm gonna start working for Phil next week.I want to learn a good trade, other than farmin' and takin' care of animals."Nicole says after a few beats of silence.

"Making furniture?"Waverly confirms with a pleased smile."You are so good with your hands."She says picking up the figurine once again and running her fingers over the carefully carved out details of the fur and ears.

Nicole nods absently and reaches for the figurine as well, running her fingertip over Waverly's thumb.Waverly looks up at the alpha as her heartbeat catches. 

"You excited to visit New Oregon?"She asks, not meeting Waverly's gaze.

"Uh, um, I guess."Waverly answers, her mind miles away from the neighboring colony."Sounds like there is a lot to see."

"And I'm sure Champ will make sure you get to see it all."She says quietly.

Waverly wondered when he was going to come up.She wanted to allay any fears Nicole has about Champ being interested in her, but she's not sure what to even say about that other than she's only fifteen, and she's hoping that Willa will take an interest enough to speak to their father about him since she seems done with Bobo or visa versa. 

She knows there's a reason that Champ accompanied his father on the trip and that her family was the one to host them in their home for meals.She wants to take it as a positive sign that neither her mother nor father has specifically said anything to her about the young alpha, though.

"Hey."The omega says, her tone a soft command for the alpha to look at her.Once she does, Waverly brings her hand to Nicole's cheek and searches her eyes quietly, seeing jealousy, fear, love.The alpha is so easy to read and she feels herself falling just a bit more in love with her.

"Who did I already give my heart to?"She softly demands.

Nicole drops her eyes down and shrugs, but her lips turn up into a ghost of a smile.

Waverly chases her eyes, putting a finger under her chin to bring them back up to hers, as her own eyes grow insistent.

"Who?"She demands again in a fierce whisper.

"Me."Nicole says, barely audible as her eyes turn dark, shiny.

Waverly nods slowly and her lungs fill with a slow, silent breath that is flavored with Nicole's heady scent.

Suddenly, there's a hard, insistent knock on the door and Nicole jumps up, her eyes wide and scared.Waverly is already moving to the back of the house, towards the bedroom and Nicole waits a beat before opening it.

"Nicole, it's Curtis.Come quick."Gus says urgently, already turning back away towards the house.

Nicole turns to see Waverly's head peek out from around the door frame. 

"Go, I'll get home alright."Waverly says and Nicole nods and takes off towards the main house.

~

Nicole stares numbly as Sam and Bart shovel Curtis' remains into a small, ornate wooden box.She feels numb as she waits for them to secure the lid and then she absently stretches out her hands to receive the box as Gus weeps quietly by her side.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mrs. McCready.Curtis was well respected and loved by all of us."Elder Ward says solemn and sincere as he comes to stand in front of the newly widowed omega.

"Thank you, Elder Ward."She manages as she looks up and takes the hand offered, shaking it slowly.

The rest of the colony gathers at the community hall where each family has brought a food dish and some of the colonists have supplied some warm spiced cider to add to the wake. 

It doesn't take long for the mood to go from somber to jubilant as folks begin to share sweet, funny and entertaining stories of Curtis. 

After a time, when everyone who wanted to say anything quieted, Gus takes the center of the large room and everyone stills and turns their attention towards her.

"I just wanted to thank you all for the support you've given me and Nicole when Curtis took sick.From bringing us meals, to helping with the farm and upkeep of our home when I couldn't bring myself to leave his bedside... Thank you for allowing me to care for my husband and not have to worry about anything else..."She breaks off into tears as Nicole goes to her and puts an arm around the smaller woman.

The wake begins to break up soon after that and Nicole goes to gather a few leftovers for Gus and runs into Waverly who is helping clean up.The omega wants so badly to pull Nicole into her arms, but she knows it would be frowned upon, especially with her first heat nearing.

Instead she finds Nicole's fingers as she goes to wrap up some bread on the table and twines them with hers.

"How are you?"She asks, eyes full of concern.She'd been a constant figure around the McCready's when Curtis struggled to recover from the stroke he'd suffered and then after when he'd suffered another one that put him in a coma for four months before his body just gave out.

"I'm doing okay.I'm relieved he isn't suffering anymore... but I miss him so bad.And Gus..."She says with quiet emotion as she rubs at her eyes with some irritation.She doesn't want anyone to see her cry, even Waverly.

The two had spent quite a bit of time together, sitting across from each other at Curtis' bedside whenever they could get Gus to take a break.Both of Waverly's parents had not been happy with her spending so much time there, but they couldn't forbid her to visit her uncle and they'd always begrudgingly acknowledged their youngest's bond with his adopted alpha daughter.

Perhaps it was out of a bit guilt that they kept silent when she'd do her chores in a rush in the morning and head over to the McCready's.They knew she'd be gone soon, off to make a life with Champ and solidify their connection to New Oregon and all the progressive colony had to offer.It was something they'd yet to speak to her about as they were waiting until their visit to New Oregon to lay out the arrangement along with Champ and Elder Aldus.

"What happens next?"Waverly asks.Nicole had pretty much been running the farm since Curtis' first stroke and she wonders if Nicole will continue with that, leaving little time to do what she really wanted which was to become a furniture maker.

"I'm honestly not sure."Nicole says unsteadily, a bit surprised at Waverly's question. 

Waverly wraps her other hand around Nicole's forearm, sensing a rising panic in the alpha. 

"Well, just know that I'll be here to help in any way I can."Waverly responds softly.

"Will you though?"Nicole finds herself asking as she looks down at the omega.

Waverly looks back up at her hurt and confused.

"Aren't you going to New Oregon soon?"The alpha clarifies with mild exasperation.

"Yes, but I won't be gone but a couple of weeks."Waverly defends.

Nicole just sighs and looks up to the ceiling, willing her emotions into check.She looks back down at the omega and gives her a wane smile.

"I'm sorry, I just..."She starts but Waverly only squeezes her arm tenderly.

"I know."She says, feeling things slip further and further out of their control.She hates it.


	7. I'll Make Time

Nicole wolfs down a hunk of venison and washes it down with a cup of cider over her kitchen counter before heading over to Phil's to help him put the finishing touches on a rocking chair for one of the new mothers.

She's exhausted and run down, but she's thankful she's been so busy as it doesn't give her time to think about what Waverly is doing in New Oregon and who she's doing it with.

Nicole may not be the sharpest tool in the shed (something she'd often heard about her when others thought she was out of earshot), but she could tell she had real competition in Champ.What's worse, she knows if Champ asks for her hand, Elder Earp would most likely give permission and there would really be no way for Waverly to refuse. 

And the thought of him getting a couple of weeks with her frightens her to her core.It might be enough for Waverly to change her mind as Nicole came to realize that Champ has everything she doesn't and is everything she isn't: Fine breeding, status, comes from a large, successful and technologically advanced colony.He can offer her a good life and she'll never want for anything.

She pushes away from the counter, suddenly very sullen and agitated as she grabs her tool belt and slams out of her house.

~

Waverly sighs happily as she slips into the heated water. 

"This is a lot like the hot spring we have outside our colony.It's a half day's walk and isn't nearly as easy to get in and out of as this!"She grins as she wades a bit deeper in as Willa and Wynonna hang up their robes.

"I could get used to this for sure."Willa announces as she slides into the water, her eyes never leaving Champ's.

Champ and his sister chuckle as they perch themselves on the benches near the concrete, heated pool.Sedra, nudges him and leans over to whisper as she eyes Waverly, "You were right, primitive, but beautiful."

He rolls his eyes but smiles and then abruptly stands at attention when he sees Elder and Mrs. Earp walk into the large open doors of the bathing hall.

"Thanks for suggesting this place, Champ."Michelle says as they approach in their bathing robes. 

"No problem.I was just heading over to the male alpha side."He says as he scurries over to grab his towel.

"I'll join you."Ward says, his tone even and his brow set with mild disapproval.

Michelle watches them go and then turns her attention back to her daughters as Sedra walks up to join her near the ledge.

"I do not envy your trip home."She says quietly with a small smirk as Michelle watches Willa's longing stare as Champ excuses himself and joins Ward.

Michelle turns to look at her quizzically until she sees that Sedra is looking at Willa too.She lets out a deep sigh.It had been obvious the moment they pulled into New Oregon that Willa was completely taken with Champ. 

Michelle had hoped that Champ spending more time with her eldest would change his mind about Waverly, but as the days went on during their visit, it was plain to see to everyone that he only had eyes for her youngest.Well, everyone but Waverly and Willa.

Michelle even asked Ward to have a word with Champ, reminding him that Waverly would still not be ready for some time, but he was steadfast in his commitment to wait.Ward finally relented and only asked that he not single out Waverly in front of her sisters which he was happy to comply with if it kept him in Ward's good graces.

_"She'll be mine in time.I can wait._"He'd said.

~

"Nicole, it's late, why don't you go get some sleep.You look exhausted." Gus tries for the second time that hour after the alpha begins cleaning out the fireplace.

"I'll just finish this.I didn't get to it the other day and..."Her voice trails off as her head nearly disappears into the flue.She coughs mightily and comes back out, covered in soot.

Gus puts her hand up to her mouth, trying to suppress an honest to goodness laugh, something she hasn't done since Curtis died.

Nicole stands indignant until she realizes this too and then she gives her a sheepish grin.

"That'll teach me to leave it too long."Nicole says as she contorts her face into a ghoulish expression making Gus laugh even louder.

"Oh the messes you'd get into as a pup.Curtis would just trudge through the house, literally had you by your scruff, and toss you in the tub, clothes and all!"Gus wheezes out as she holds her stomach.

"He did not count on such a wild thing did he?"Nicole asks rhetorically as she grabs a rag and wipes at her face before she gets soot all over the braided rug in front of the hearth.

"Neither of us did, but we thanked the moon and stars every night for you, Nicole."The old woman says, sobering up and becoming somewhat nostalgic.

"Did you really?"Nicole asks in a small voice as she twists the rag in her hand, unable to bring her eyes up for fear she'd see something she'd regret.

Instead she felt a whoosh of air and two bony, cool hands on either side of her face.

"We really did, sweet one."

~

Waverly's head was swimming.She couldn't believe the amount of books she'd been given to read from New Oregon.History books preserved from the old world, collections of classic stories and tomes, lovingly copied through the decades for posterity.And even some new writings on the resurgence of long forgotten technologies and the benefits of bringing back certain ones that pertained to medicine and transportation.

"I'll be reading this into next year!" She exclaimed as she watched Champ loading them up in the back of the car that would take them back to New Purgatory.

"Geez, sis, you are a complete bore."Wynonna laughs as she pats the beautifully crafted custom leather boots she'd been given in three different colors.She'd never felt something so comfortable on her feet and couldn't help but chuckle at the irony that they were the perfect thing for her when she and Xavier finally made their away from New Purgatory.

"Well, I think out of all the gifts, Willa's would be the one I'd be most jealous of."Champ says with a wink as he points to the camera in Willa's hand.She smiles smugly as she clutches it to her chest.

"When I come visit next, we should have a few more produced so I'll bring you both one."Champ says to Wynonna and Waverly, making Willa scowl.

"Well, thank you Champ for being such a gracious host."Michelle says with a warm smile. 

"Of course.May this be the start of many visits between our colonies."He says with a polite bow.

They all turn to see Aldus and Ward walking towards them and begin climbing into the car to take them back home.

As the driver starts the car, Champ walks over to Waverly's side of the window and pokes his head in."Don't let your eyes get ruined by all that reading now."He teases and Waverly just chuckles and gives him a nod.

Willa watches the exchange with narrowed eyes and Wynonna's mouth forms a thin line as she slowly realizes what's happening.

Champ stares at Waverly for another beat and then claps his hand on the door before stepping back.

"Safe travels!"He calls to them all as the driver begins to pull away and Waverly immediately turns and grabs a book from behind her seat, opening it to the first page and settling in for the long journey back.

~

"They're back."Xavier calls to Nicole as he stands at the shop's door, breathless and grinning.She puts down the hammer she was using and brushes her hands on her leather apron.She quickly unlaces it and removes it and goes to the sink in the bathroom at the back of the shop and washes her face and hands, running her hands over her loose braid, trying to get it into order.

There's no official welcome back party, but there are a few people gathered around to greet them and to ask them about the colony.Through the small throng of people, Nicole catches the top of Waverly's head and stands there, hoping she'll turn and look over.After a few more minutes of her conversing with a few of the younger omegas, she excuses herself and makes her way over to the redheaded alpha.

"How are you?"She asks gently, eyes shining and Nicole is immediately put at ease.

"I'm okay.Busy."She smiles back as she feels fingers graze her own and it's as much of a touch as they dare in the town square with people milling about.

"Gus?"She asks next.

"She's doing okay too, actually."Nicole says as her smile grows a bit wider.

"How was New Oregon?" Nicole asks slowly.

"It was amazing, Nicole.All of the things they've brought back.It's like a whole new world, really." Waverly says, trying to temper her enthusiasm for the place, but knowing she's failing.She watches Nicole carefully as the alpha gives her a rueful smile.

"Kind of a real disappointment, coming back here, huh?" She asks, eyes lowered to the ground.

"On the contrary, Nicole.I couldn't wait to get back home."Waverly tells her.Nicole wouldn't have believed her but for the sincere tone she easily heard in the omega's voice.

"I missed you."The alpha says with a quiet vulnerability that makes Waverly's heart skip a beat.

"And I missed you."Waverly says, looking around quickly before putting a finger under Nicole's chin to raise her eyes up to her own.

"You working at the library tomorrow?"Nicole asks around a shy, pleased smile.

"I am.I have a ton of books to add to our collection.I'll be busy, but I'll make time if you can stop by."Waverly says with a coy grin.

"I'll make time, Waverly, always." 


	8. Never Had a Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inevitable heartbreak begins...

Nicole paces her front room, rolling the gold band in her fingers as she continues to work up the courage to ask for Waverly's hand.She's talked to Gus, Xavier, even Phil, and they'd all said that there was really no other way around it.It didn't inspire any confidence at all, but she knew the hard truth.It would take a miracle for Elder Ward to give his blessing.But still, she figured she had to try.If he said no, then she'd at least know exactly where she stood, if not exactly what her next move would be.

She'd worked tirelessly to become a craftsman, which gave her much more status in her colony and she'd been able to grow her family's farm to where she was ready to start trading goods with other colonies.

She wasn't an elder to be (as she wasn't blood kin to Curtis), but she had standing in the community and means to take care of Waverly and any pups they'd have.And she'd love and protect her until her dying breath, _that had to count for something_, she thought.

Now, on the eve of Waverly's sixteenth birthday, with no further visits from Champ or his father, Nicole knew there would be no better time than now.

~

Michelle looks at her youngest daughter as she twists from one side to the other, admiring the dress her mother had sewn for her.

"You look beautiful."Michelle says as she wipes at her eyes discreetly before coming to put her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"You know I love you and want the best for you, right?"She asks her, trying to contain her emotions.

"Of course, Mother."Waverly says, distracted by what's going on in her own mind to notice her mother's restraint.She had a feeling that Nicole would soon be asking for permission to make Waverly her mate.The last couple of months they had been talking about it constantly, especially after she hadn't heard from Champ at all.She'd been afraid he had been taking an interest in her, but as time wore on, she'd felt more at ease. 

She had wanted to talk to her mother about her and Nicole, but something always got in the way of it.It didn't stop her from telling her mother every time Nicole reached a notable achievement like becoming a furniture craftsman or expanding her family's farm to include steer.She was so proud of the alpha for working so hard.

Michelle puts a hand to Waverly's cheek, giving her a bittersweet smile.At Waverly's furrowed brow though, she pushes it up to her eyes and pulls her in for a hug."Happiest of birthdays, Sweet one.I hope it will be all you've ever hoped it to be."

~

Willa watches across the courtyard as she sees Bobo talking to Xavier.She'd finally confronted him after her visit to New Oregon months ago and he'd told her he'd been busy traveling to other colonies on one of their elder's orders, but wouldn't say whom or where he'd been.She thought it likely a lie, but it didn't matter anymore because she'd found someone else.

He looks up at her and gives her that smug smile he always had for her and she just scowls at him and turns away.

"She's something else, ain't she?" Bobo laughs as he juts his chin towards Willa.Xavier turns to look at her, but his eyes catch on 

Wynonna who is talking to one of the musicians in preparation for tonight's party for Waverly.

"She is."He grins, never getting to Willa as he continues to look at Wynonna.His face turns serious though as they go back to their conversation.

"So you think we should head east, huh?"Xavier asks as he looks back at Bobo.

"I mean, if you are looking at more open colonies, that'd be your best bet.You guys set on going, then?"Bobo asks.

"I asked her father last fall and he flat out said no.I think he's got that old widower, Elder Henry, interested in her and she's scared to death he's gonna say yes to him."Xavier says, his eyes set low and hard.

"Ya, I wouldn't wish that man on anyone.Slimy bastard that one is, and comin' from me, well..." Bobo chuckles snidely.

"Well, it ain't gonna come to that, I promised her."Xavier says, his voice low and resolute.

"At least she ain't being promised to a New Oregon colony alpha."Bobo says and lets out a whistle.

"You're talking about Champ."Xavier confirms, knowing of Wynonna's suspicions of Champ in regards to Waverly.Suspicions he was sworn to keep from his friend Nicole, for now.

"A few of the elders there, they aren't what they seem.Before they decided to make New Oregon their home, they were attacking other colonies, takin' the women and puttin' them into these breeding shanties.Their leader, Rhett, was put down a long time ago in a big battle east of here, but there were a few of his men who kept on in his ways."Bobo says, squinting and looking off into the horizon like he has some stories to tell about that. 

He brings his attention back to Xavier though and looks at him, wanting to drive home what he's gonna say next."That colony may present itself as progressive and innovative, but at it's core, it's got nothing but power hungry animals runnin' it.Their embrace of the old world is just a means to an end."

Xavier stares at the bearded man, not sure how much to believe of the enigmatic man's story, but he knows Bobo's been around a long time and has seen a lot.Most likely done a lot too.

"They'll send a search party out looking for you when you run."Bobo says, switching topics slightly.

Xavier nods his head.

"I reckon I'll be the one to head it up.They like to leave that work to the untethered alpha's like me."He says, his voice lacking any resentment or annoyance, just matter-of-fact as he gazes out over the continuing preparations for Waverly's party."I'll go as slow as I can, mislead when I'm able."He says, finally turning to look Xavier in the eyes.

"Thank you."Xavier says with a nod.He's one of the few people to know that Bobo has a real soft spot for the Earp daughters, though he's never known why.

Bobo just grunts his acknowledgement and pushes away from the fence they'd been leaning on and saunters away, leaving Xavier to ponder his life altering decision on his own.

~

"Wow.This is beautiful."Waverly says as she enters the courtyard and sees the small, twinkling candles everywhere and the white garland adorning every post.She looks around to see everyone she'd grown up with and everyone she cares about.She finds Wynonna and walks over to squeeze her hand. 

"Thank you." She whispers and Wynonna just gives her a smile. 

"You deserve it, baby girl."She says, calling her the nickname her mother had given her long ago. 

She scans the crowd until the fall on the one person she was waiting to see, dressed up in her finest slacks and shirt, hair in a tight braid and a small, shy dimpled grin on her face.

She knows she must keep their interaction to a minimum with her parents there, but she hopes by the end of the night, they'll be able to be more free with their affections.

"Come on, guest of honor, let's go greet your guests."Michelle calls to her from not too far away and Waverly gives Nicole a little wave and she's being pulled off in the direction of some of the colony's prominent elders.

About halfway through the party as the band was wrapping up it's last song before the feast would begin, there's a roar of an engine that the gate watchers have come to associate with visitors from New Oregon.They are let in with a bit of fanfare as the guards point them to the sound of the music.

As Champ and his father approach, Willa is the first to see and greet them. 

"You all are just in time for a party!"She says, gesturing to the table where all the food was held."You must be hungry after your journey."She continues as she stands next to Champ who is quickly joined by Ward and Michelle.

"Welcome.This is such a pleasant surprise!"Ward greets happily as he shakes hands with the both of them after a beat, Aldus gestures for Ward and Michelle to take a small walk away from Willa and Champ

"Well, it has been a year."Aldus states knowingly as he looks past Ward over to where the two youngest Earp daughters are talking with two alphas, one a large black male and the other a tall redheaded female.His mouth twists like he's bit into something unpleasant, but only for a second.

"I assume you know what Champ will be asking you tonight?"He continues as he brings his eyes back to the elder and his mate.

Michelle visibly pales as Ward nods and gives him a small smile.

"Of course.Let's enjoy the party and talk later tonight?"Ward suggests.

"That's fine, Elder Ward."Champ gives him a warm smile as he cuts in on their quiet conversation, giving his father a long look.

"I'm going to go say hi to Waverly."He says as he leaves Willa over by the table of food.

Nicole looks up and is disappointed to see Champ and his father.In fact, her heart sinks like a stone.She watches the whole scene unfold as Ward goes over to greet Champ and they speak only for a few moments before Champ is heading over to them.Waverly looks at Nicole with curiosity and then her eyes follow the alpha's and she grimaces as she sees Champ approaching.Her heart sinks along with any hope she had that he'd lost interest or found some other omega.

"Xavier, Nicole, nice to see you again."He says, his voice polite and measured, his handshake firm and quick.

"Champ."Xavier says simply and Nicole can only bring herself to nod.

"Mind if I steal Waverly away for a moment?"He asks, his handsome, confident smile causing Nicole's blood to boil.

Xavier reaches down and grabs Nicole's wrist as if to tell her, '_not here, not now.'_

Still, Nicole can't bring herself to say yes, so she just gives Waverly a last glance before turning around and mumbling at Xavier to follow, ignoring Waverly's weak calling of her name.

She can't make herself leave the party altogether though, so she skulks around the perimeter as Xavier follows behind, leaving Nicole to her own thoughts.

"Him showing up tonight is not a coincidence is it?"Nicole asks.Xavier figures her question is rhetorical so remains silent.

"I never had a chance did I?"She continues with such broken spirit and Xavier's heart hurts for his friend. 

"You had about as much a chance as I did."He says truthfully with a sigh.

Xavier knows well enough to keep quiet as he watches Nicole swallow and swallow again harder as she stares at the two who are off over in a corner.It's of little solace to see Waverly continue to look up and catch eyes with her every so often.It doesn't matter what Waverly wants either, and it never would because she was born an Earp omega.


	9. But You Can't

"That little bitch."Willa seethes as her eyes track Waverly and Champ talking over by the last table near the covered pergola.

"Calm down."Wynonna warns her older sister, but Willa will have none of it.

"She seduced him right out from under me!"She barks and Wynonna pulls her away to a quiet corner before she makes a real scene.

"She did no such thing and you know it."Wynonna hisses."She's about as happy about it as you are anyway."She confesses and Willa just turns to her and gives her an ugly, sardonic smirk.

"Oh, right, she's had that puppy Nicole sniffing after her since before her first bleed."She says with a mixture of disgust and amusement.

"If you muck this up for father, he's going to send you away."Wynonna warns.

"What about me?I love Champ!_WE_ were supposed to be together, not _THEM_."Willa whines, incredulous.

"He made his choice, Willa."Wynonna says with an exasperated sigh.

Willa huffs and turns away, stalking towards their house."We'll see about_ that_."She murmurs in a barely contained rage.

~

Nicole is halfway home when she hears a voice call from behind her.Her heart trips, but then drops when she realizes it's only Gus, walking as fast as she can to catch up.

"Where are you going?"She asks, confusion evident in her soft brown eyes.

"Home, no need to watch..."She gets out before she's angrily swiping at a tear.

"Watch what?"Gus asks, missing the whole exchange at the party.

"Champ's here.He and Waverly are off... talking."She says, defeated.

"Oh, sweet one."Gus says as understanding dawns on her."Did you ask Elder Ward?"

"No!I didn't and it wouldn't have made a damn bit of difference.Champ's gonna be an Elder.He's from a technologically advanced colony that he will be leading one day and I'm a farmer who can barely read."She says, dejected.

Gus rounds in front of her and stands as tall as she's able, grabbing the alpha's chin."I didn't raise you to have such a low opinion of yourself.You are an incredible alpha, loyal, honest and hardworking as they come and any omega or beta should be honored to be your mate." 

"I don't want anyone else."Nicole states quietly as her eyes close slowly and stay closed for a good few seconds.

"Then figure out a way.I know she loves you as much as you love her."Gus says with a poignant smile as she pats the alpha's cheek and then turns to continue walking back to the house, leaving Nicole to wonder just how far she'd have go to make Waverly her mate, or if she should even try.

~

Waverly tosses and turns in her bed, unable to sleep after crying until she had nothing left.Her sisters had left her alone, knowing there wasn't much they could say to comfort her.Well, Wynonna anyway.Willa had gone off in search of Bobo, her mind throbbing with anger.

Just a couple of hours ago, Waverly had sat in their living room, stunned, as her life was planned out right in front of her, like she wasn't even there.

She ached for Nicole, for her to come and rescue her from this nightmare. 

She didn't know Champ beyond polite conversation and while he seemed nice enough and his colony was something to behold, her home was here.Her _heart_ was here.

When Champ and his father left, Waverly had remained on the couch, unable to move or speak.When her mother had come to sit next to her, she'd merely collapsed onto her lap and began to cry.She heard her father though, over the din of her own sobs:

_"Champ's a fine alpha.Any omega would give up anything to be with him.Don't be ungrateful.This is a good pairing." _

Desperate to see Nicole, Waverly threw her covers off and pulled on her house dress, shoes and tied her hair up in a handkerchief.She paused at the window, trying to figure out how Willa slipped out undetected and sighed heavily.She'd only ever done this once before to visit Nicole and now she was filled with an anger at herself for blindly following her father's rules and a regret that she hadn't gone to visit Nicole more often.

~

Nicole sprints through the woods, the spongy earth beneath her feet propelling her even faster.Her nose twitches at all the game she scents as she moves deftly over stumps and fallen logs and dips her shoulders as she brushes past tree trunks, paying no mind to the scratches the rough bark leaves on her skin.

She's trying to outrun her thoughts, her heartache, her panic as the scene of Waverly and Champ walking away together plays over and over in her mind.

Her throat burns as she grunts out her breath, deep and primal.A wild hare crosses her path a dozen yards in front of her and she rips off course, chasing it and diving on it before it could get back into its hole.Chest heaving, she snaps it's neck and tosses it onto the forest floor and lets out a wild howl that vibrates the leaves of the trees around her.

Waverly knows it's really late, but she needs to find Nicole.She was nowhere to be found in her house, so she walks up to Gus' and knocks on the door tentatively.

She's about to turn around when no one answers for a good couple of minutes but then the door creaks open.

"Come on in."Gus says quietly with a sad smile, like she'd expected the omega at some point in the night.

"Is Nicole here?"She asks as soon as she's across the threshold.Gus shakes her head.

"She took off a couple of hours ago."Is all the older woman supplies.

"Where?"Waverly asks with rising panic.

"Just for a run I believe.I'm sure she'll be back shortly."Gus says and studies the omega for a moment and sighs as if a decision has been made."Come sit and have some tea with me."

"Okay."Waverly says and gives a long look towards the front door.

Gus moves around the kitchen silently, staying until the kettle has whistled and doesn't join Waverly until she brings the steeping mugs into the living room, handing the younger girl one.

"So, you've been paired with Champ."Gus states, her tone neutral, eyes guarded.

"Yes."She answers, eyes downcast.

"Then why are you here?"Gus asks, not unkindly.

"I-I want to talk to Nicole."She stutters, thrown off by the direct question.

"She's been in love with you all your life, you know that don't you?"Gus asks, her eyes brows furrowing together as if in pain.

"I've been in love with her all my life as well.I don't know what I can do though, Gus, short of running away with her.Where would we go?How would we survive?How would _you_ manage without her?"Waverly asks, her voice taking on a hopeless tone as she doesn't even mention the fact that they would come looking for her and if they were caught... she didn't even want to think about that.

Just then, they hear the door creak open and a wet, dirty Nicole comes in, carrying her kill by its back feet.She stops abruptly and her eyes go round at the sight of Waverly sitting in her adoptive mother's living room in the middle of the night.

"I caught a hare for you."She says dumbly and lays it on the counter near the sink, never taking her eyes off of Waverly and visa versa.

Gus stands up and takes Waverly's mug out of her hand.She doesn't even notice.

"Go on now, out of my house so I can dress this and go back to bed." She grouses good-naturedly.

Waverly stands and Nicole backs out of Gus' house."I need to get cleaned up."The alpha says quickly but waits for Waverly to follow her to her house.

"Won't you be in big trouble if they catch you out?"Nicole asks as she pushes her door open and lets Waverly in before her.

"I suppose."Waverly admits as she looks at the disheveled appearance of the alpha.She sees faint blood streaks on her shoulders, her wrists.She goes to grab one of them and Nicole pulls away slowly.

"You're promised to another, you shouldn't be here."Nicole says, her anger and pain already moving to resignation.She's also exhausted from her run and just wants to sleep and forget her current situation for a while.

"Nicole, I'm sorry.I don't want to be.I want to be with you."She responds, her eyes plaintive and it just twists the knife into Nicole's heart further.

"But you can't."Nicole squeezes her eyes tight as if in pain. 

"The consequences would be too great if I disobey, Nicole."Waverly says, the idea of running away seeming more and more implausible as she truly weighs the option.

"I'm gonna go clean up.You need to get back before they realize you're gone."Nicole says, unable to look at the omega who will always have her heart.

"Nicole..." Waverly whispers, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Please, Waverly."She says and brushes past her into her washroom, leaving Waverly to cry quietly for a moment until she finally sees herself out and back to her home.

When she makes her way back into her room, she sees that she's still the only one there.Something catches her eye though and she notices a slip of paper on Wynonna's bed.She picks it up with trembling hands.

_Waverly,_

_Xavier and I are running away.Please stall as long as you can for me, but don't get yourself in trouble.Destroy this as soon as you read it.I'm sorry I can't be there for you, but I gotta look after myself.I would kill myself before getting married off to widow Henry. I'll try and send word when Xavier and I are settled.I love you, sis._

_Xoxo_

_Wynonna_

Waverly's tears hit the paper as she tears it up violently, shoving the remnants under her mattress and then promptly throwing herself on top of it, crying until she falls asleep.

On the other side of the colony, Willa is lying on her side as she watches Bobo sleep.She was surprised when the older alpha welcomed her in his bed no questions asked, but she was even more surprised when he readily agreed to her plan to make sure Waverly never became Champ's mate, or anyone's mate, for that matter.


	10. Tell Him No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive! Sorry for sporadic updates. I've got a lot of irons in the fire these days. 
> 
> Also, ya'll thought Champ was a bad guy here? Plot twist!

Waverly walks slowly down the stairs in the morning and can already hear the voices of Champ and his father and the clanking of dishes signaling they have already sat down to breakfast.She presses her hands to her cheeks, relieved to feel that they are cooler and less swollen than a few hours ago.

"Good morning, Waverly."Champ smiles and gets up to pull her chair out for her.She takes a look around the table and sees her parents, smiling expectantly at her and then to Willa who has a scowl, deeper than normal on her face and of course the spot where Wynonna usually occupied.

"Where's Wynonna?"Her mother asks as she sees where her eyes have landed.

"She told me last night that she needed to go help Grace stock some medical supplies early this morning."Waverly answers as her eyes cut to Willa's for a fleeting second.

Her mother nods as Waverly sits down and jumps a bit as Champ helps to push her chair in."Thanks." She whispers quickly.

"So, we were talking about the ceremony and where we'd have it."Elder Aldus says and Waverly looks over at him, momentarily confused.

"Do you have a preference, Waverly?"Champ asks, jumping in before his father can further dictate the circumstances of _his _and Waverly's joining.

Her first instinct is to say here in New Purgatory, but she can't put Nicole through witnessing that.But it will take her away sooner and she doesn't want that either.

"Can I... we talk about it, just you and me?"Waverly asks Champ, hating how weak and subservient she already sounds.

"Of course.Let's go for a walk after breakfast?"He suggests, looking at her as if she's the only one in the room.

"Alright."She nods and finally turns to her meal as an inconsequential conversation between Aldus, her father and Champ swirl around her.

~

Nicole stands and shakes the sawdust out of her hair.She runs her hand along the armrest and nods to herself in satisfaction as she moves onto the other side. 

She's making a rocking chair for Gus for Christmas and she'd fallen behind on it as she'd struggled to deal with first Waverly being promised to Champ and then her best friend Xavier leaving in the middle of the night with nothing but a short note saying he wished her luck.

She's still haunted by how she left things with Waverly and she's angry at herself for not being able to figure out a way for them to be together.Had she really thought she'd be able to work her way into the good graces of Elder Earp?

She shakes her head as she runs the sanding stone over the wood, sick at herself for feeling like she was just going to give up Waverly without a fight.If only their colonies still had the virility rule.She'd wipe the floor with Champ in a hand-to-hand fight.But that practice had fallen out of favor long ago, deemed too 'barbaric' for the type of society most colonies wanted to advance now.

She hears footsteps behind her and turns, expecting Phil, but instead it's Bobo, one of Elder Gardner's deputies.

"Your friend Xavier has kidnapped one of the elder's daughters and fled with her.Any idea where he went?"He asks in a casual tone as he picks up one of Nicole's chisels, using it to pick under his fingernails.

"You and I both know Wynonna went willingly."She says as she turns around to face him.

He sniffs indifferently as he puts the chisel down back in its place. 

"Doesn't matter.Earp wants his daughter back."He says pointedly. 

"Well, I can't help you with that."Nicole says as she turns back to sanding the chair.

"I heard Waverly got paired with that alpha from New Oregon."Bobo calls over the sound of Nicole's sanding stone.The soft, rhythmic scraping stops, but the redheaded alpha doesn't turn around.

"I think he's a decent enough guy, that Champ, but his father and his uncle Taryl... they aren't."He mentions cryptically and then turns and slips out the door.

Nicole turns around at his last words but finds herself alone in the shop.She stands, brows furrowed and hurries to the door and looks outside, but doesn't see the strange alpha anywhere.She puts her nose in the air, ready to scent which direction he went and follow him to ask what the hell he meant, but there's nothing to go on.

"Dammit." She growls as she picks a direction and begins walking, eyes scanning constantly.So intent on finding the bearded alpha, she nearly runs over Champ as he steps into her line of vision with an easy grin.

"Nicole!"He greets like she's a long lost friend.She sighs in frustration as she continues to move her eyes around.

"Champ, remember?We went hunting."He continues when she fails to make eye-contact with him, thinking she just doesn't recognize him.

Finally, she gives up and looks at him."I remember." She gets out tersely.

Champ gives a quick nod and purses his lips together, uncomfortable.

"I understand that you and Waverly..."He hesitates and Nicole's eyes bore into him at the sound of the omega's name."... you grew up together."He finishes awkwardly.

"We all grew up together.Small colony?"She gets out sarcastically, not in the mood to hear whatever he had to say.

"Yes, I realize... but, you two were close... I just... what kind of things does she like?"He asks, his eyes open and curious.

How Nicole wants to blurt out that she likes _her_.Instead she just levels him with a stare and then begins to brush past him.

"Please.I really want to impress her." He says and his pathetic pleading grates on her nerves.

"I can tell you what she _doesn't_ like.She _doesn't_ like being joined with some stranger.She _doesn't_ like being ripped from her home."Nicole sneers, out of the tiny sliver of patience she might have had for the alpha.

To her surprise, his head bows."This is my father's doing.I'm just trying to..."Champ stammers.

"Then tell him no."Nicole says as if it's the easiest thing in the world.

"I cannot."He says simply.

"She and I, we were... are..." Nicole begins to tell him but she sees Champ's father coming so she goes silent.As he approaches he remembers Bobo's cryptic warning.

"Champ, what are you doing?We have a meeting to go over the ceremony."He says, not even looking at Nicole.

The mention of the ceremony makes her nauseous, but what Champ just confessed to her gives her a small bit of hope.

"Yes, father."He says and gives Nicole a long look and then trails after his father.

Nicole's jaw sets as she tries to plot her next course of action.First things first though, she's going to track down Bobo and get more information from him.With what he had alluded to and the fact that even Champ seemed like an unwilling participant in this arranged joining, Nicole really wanted to learn more about the elders of New Oregon.

~

"Why do you hate your sister so much?" Bobo asked by way of greeting when he saw Willa at the end of her property tending to their goats.

She twirled around in surprise, obviously deep in thought and scowled at the alpha before considering his question.She didn't have to think on it for long. 

"My father has always doted on her.She gets everything she wants." She sneers.

"Seems to me you are the one able to get what she wants." He smirks pointing to himself."She's the one being married off to someone she doesn't even know.She's now forbidden to be with the one she loves." He says, more seriously now.

"She's joining with the one _I_ want!" She yells.

"It ain't her fault now either, is it darlin'?" He coos as he steps closer, not the least bit offended or hurt at her earlier statement. 

"I don't care.It's her fault for even existing!" She continues her tirade and Bobo does everything in his power to not smile at the ridiculous outburst.What makes her so unhinged and irrational really serves him well when they are fucking and he feels himself getting hard as her body goes rigid and her dark blue eyes become even darker with her righteous fury.

She levels him with a murderous glare and he sighs."What do you want to do about it, Princess?"

"I'm working on it, Bobo."She spits his name back at him and he reaches down to adjust his aching cock.

"I'm sure you are." He laughs as he grabs her hand and drags her to the back of the small outbuilding.She doesn't protest.

~

After a fruitless search for Bobo, Nicole wanders back to the wood shop, but she can't concentrate.Something is niggling at the back of her mind and she tries to dig at it.Suddenly, she remembers a name from her mother's journal.The same one Bobo mentioned.Champ's uncle, Taryl.She flies out of the shop towards her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On an unrelated note to this story: I am writing an original wlw novel for possible publication and am looking for someone with time and interest to beta read it as I write. Email me at likeitmattersalways@gmail.com if you are interested! :)


	11. Taryl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've all been so patient and understanding! Thanks! And enjoy one of my famous cliffhangers!! :)

Nicole closes the journal slowly, trying to keep down the sick panic threatening to overtake her. It had taken her nearly an hour to read it as she was still learning words, but she understood enough and after Bobo's cryptic warning, she has no doubt that the Taryl who ran the breeding slave camp her mother was at all those years ago was Champ's uncle. 

She stood on shaky legs and began to pace as she thought about what to do with this information. She could go to Waverly's father, but she has a feeling he wouldn't believe her, thinking she had other motives. She could go straight to Waverly, but there was really nothing she could do short of running with Nicole. 

But could she do that? Leave all she'd work for behind? Leave Gus? She only had to think for a second. If it meant keeping Waverly safe, she'd do anything. She couldn't let Waverly anywhere near Taryl. Even if he was no longer involved in the camp, Nicole knew in her blood he would always be a monster.

Before she could formulate a plan, she wanted to talk to Champ to get more information about Taryl. The more she knew about the man the better. She just had to figure out how to ask him without raising suspicion.

~

"Waverly, you are a vision," Michelle says as she backs up to look at her daughter, wiping at her tears she hopes her daughter thinks are happy ones, not ones of sorrow.

"Thanks, Mother," Waverly says with a smile that doesn't reach her eyes._ I guess we are both pretending_, Michelle thinks ruefully.

Michelle looks out the window to see Willa approaching and she feels her spine stiffen. "I think the alterations are finished. Why don't you run upstairs and change out of it?" Michelle says and Waverly is halfway up the stairs before she finishes her sentence.

_My sweet omega daughter, what are we to do?_ she thinks sadly.

"Where have you been?" Michelle asks as Willa enters the front door.

"What do you care? I figured you wouldn't even notice with all the doting on Waverly," Willa says and Michelle winces at the way she says her youngest sister's name in a spiteful sneer.

She decides to ignore it and presses on, collecting her sewing supplies and putting them back in the basket. "I was hoping we could talk," Michelle says as she straightens and looks at Willa, trying to soften her features.

"About what?" Willa asks, suddenly somewhat suspicious sounding. 

"Can Waverly count on you to stand with her... in case Wynonna doesn't make it back in time?" Michelle asks tentatively.

"Doesn't make it back in time? You make it sound like she's on a vacation!" Willa says with a patronizing laugh. "She ran away to avoid being sold to the highest bidder, Mother!" 

Michelle closes her eyes, trying to tamp down her anger and guilt. Oh how she wishes she'd given birth to three alphas or even plain looking betas. 

"The elders are working to bring her back," Michelle says weakly.

"If they find them, you know what they'll do to Xavier. She'll take her own life before she allows them to bring her back," Willa sneers as she pushes past her and heads upstairs.

Michelle collapses on the couch and begins to cry.

~

Waverly steps back from the stairwell when she hears her sister coming up. She wipes at her eyes after overhearing her mother and Willa's conversation and pads quietly to her room, pulling off her joining gown quickly just as Willa appears in the doorway.

"You don't deserve Champ," Willa says coldly.

Waverly's eyes narrow. She's tired of Willa's attitude toward her that seemed to have started at her birth.

"And yet he picked me and I don't even want him," Waverly says bitterly as she turns her back on Willa to finish putting on her house dress, missing the look of pure anger and hatred on Willa's face before she turns and heads back down the stairs.

"I should be getting ready to join with Nicole, not Champ," she says as she lets the anguish was over her as she begins sob. Her mood turns from sad to angry in an instant though and she picks up the dress and hurls it into the corner.

~

Nicole is regretting her decision to invite Champ out for a hunt with every step they take deeper into the forest. The hapless alpha will not stop talking about how fortunate he is to be marrying such a beautiful omega. 

Finally, she's had enough and barks out, "Shut up, you'll scare the animals away." Champ clamps his mouth shut and looks at her with a contrite smile, whispering a 'sorry' as he hefts his satchel of quivers up onto his shoulder.

How easy it would be to just kill him out here and say it was an accident. Rip him to shreds with her hunting knife and say he was attacked by a cougar or bear. But Nicole wasn't that kind of alpha. Noble to a fault is how most would describe her. But, boy how Champ was testing that.

She silently passes him a flask of Phil's homemade wine, it's strong stuff and she hopes after they've felled something nice and big, Champ will have loose lips and she can ask more about his father and uncle.

"Whew," Champ says in a whispered grimace as he hands the flask back, trying to keep his cough quiet.

Nicole slides it back into her satchel and continues on, concentrating on any sounds or scents hard so they can end this stupid hunt.

Mercifully, she hears something large and lumbering about forty feet to their left and she presses on Champ's shoulder to crouch.

"I'll take this one," she whispers, not wanting to chance that he'll miss and they'll be out that much longer.

"I thought I..." He started to protest but Nicole just shook her head as she used her superior vision to pick up movement of what must be an adult male moose. It would be way too large for them to carry back and they'd just have to cut the meat and leave the carcass. She hated to do that, but she knew the forest fauna would take care of the rest.

"I have to be back soon. I have an appointment I can't miss," she says, secretly pleased he had no idea she was meeting Waverly. She planned to tell her everything about Taryl, including what she could get out of Champ.

~

Waverly is buzzing with excitement and she has a hard time hiding it as she helps her mother with the evening meal. She'd gotten a note delivered by Phil's youngest daughter, Amelia, with strict instructions to read it in private. She'd run straight up to her room and ripped the envelope open. There in Nicole's own rudimental but careful script it read:

Waverly,

Will you meet at our tree at midnight tonight? I will be there if you can.

Your Nicole

"Your Nicole," she repeated aloud as her heart swelled. 

As her joining was being planned around her, she had been vacillatingbetween frustration at the lack of her own courage and power to change her fate and disappointment that Nicole was not going to fight for her. 

Upon receiving this note and having not seen Nicole for nearly two weeks, she prayed to whatever deity was out there that Nicole had done some thinking and was ready to fight for her, for them. She knew now that she was ready to do whatever Nicole wanted, consequences be damned. She'd gotten a taste of what life would be like without Nicole, and she didn't want it. At all.

~

Nicole tightened her grip on the litter she and Champ had fashioned so they could carry the large amount of moose meat they'd cut from their kill. It had to weigh over a hundred pounds and they'd left enough to feed half the forest. Nicole felt sick at the waste, but she felt the sacrifice was for good cause. 

Champ was feeling no pain as he took another draught of Phil's wine. It was the only time he was quiet and Nicole took the opportunity to think of other questions to ask the extremely forthcoming Champ.

So far she'd gotten from Champ that among the twelve elders of New Oregon, Taryl was most interested in specific joinings and helping to procure omegas from neighboring colonies to build alliances. He also had a group of alpha soldiers that he'd encourage to join with omegas outside New Oregon to establish ties that way too. He seemed to have a lot of say in just about everything having to do with building the population and it sent a chill down Nicole's spine.

Most interesting to Nicole though was the fact that there were still some small outpost colonies that Taryl and his father still visited with frequency but had never asked Champ to come along. _"I'm gonna be an elder some day, you know? I should be privy to all of our colony holdings and people!"_ he'd said with a slight slur.

"My father might be the head elder, but it really is Taryl that controls things. It was his idea to come here to New Purgatory and ask for one of Elder Ward's omega daughter's hands," Champ says with an uncoordinated shrug.

Nicole stares at the alpha for a long moment but doesn't ask any more questions. She's not sure she wants to know anything else. She's already heard enough to know she cannot let Waverly join into the Hardy clan. 

~

"I knew you were hiding something, sister," Willa says with a triumphant grin. She shoves the note back under Waverly's bed and heads downstairs to Bobo's house. She knows what she is going to do to ruin both Waverly and Nicole's lives.

~

Nicole squats with her back to the old tree and closes her eyes, using her hearing to pick up any sound coming from the direction of the colony walls. She wonders briefly whether Waverly remembers the small hole in the wall, but shakes her head with a sly smile. Of course she would. She's the one who showed Nicole when they were young. They'd both taken measures to conceal it from perimeter checks and as far as she knew, they were the only two who used it.

She pulls out her time piece and angles it toward the full moon and saw it was two minutes passed. At five minutes she'd start to worry and second guess, but for now she lived in the hope Waverly would come to her any minute.

She stands and brushes her hands over the rough bark, smiling when she feels the smooth spot where she'd carved out their initials. It was a gesture she'd surprised Waverly with after hearing Waverly read about the practice in a book about two people who had fallen in love. Her smile grows wider at the memory of how Waverly had reacted. She'd blushed furiously as she reached up and threw her hands around Nicole's neck and pulled her down to kiss her sweetly on the cheek. 

"Nicole," she hears in a breathy whisper and turns around so fast she makes her own head spin. She hadn't heard the omega walk up, so engrossed was she in the memory.

"You came," Nicole says with a wide, relieved smile, but doesn't move toward her.

"I'll always come when you call, my alpha," she says and in an instant she's in Nicole's arms and they are kissing desperately. 

"Step away from Waverly!" They both hear and break apart with a panicked gasp. Nicole moves to put herself between Waverly and whomever yelled the command.

After a beat Elder Ward and Elder Hardy step out of the shadows. 

"Bind the alpha," Elder Hardy commands and before Nicole knows what's happening four New Oregon guards pull Nicole roughly down to her knees and wrap a rope around her neck.

"No! Father! No!" Waverly pleads as she tries to push off the guard holding the rope tight against Nicole's neck.

"Waverly go back home," Elder Ward says, low and even.

"I will not!" Waverly screams as the guard shrugs her away and they continue to subdue her.

Elder Hardy strides up to Nicole and boots her in the chest so hard she collapses on her side. At least the rope has gone slack even if she still couldn't breath from the booting.

"Stop!" Waverly cries and rushes at the elder, throwing her fists at him. He grabs them easily and then raises his boot to just a few inches above Nicole's head. 

"Go home or I'll crush her skull," he warns coolly. Waverly looks at her father, shock and horror evident in her eyes. 

"Do as he says, Daughter," he says quietly, unable to look at her in the face.

"Nicole," Waverly says. Her voice sounds so weak, defeated. Nicole looks up at her and she sees the tears fall unchecked down her cheeks and her heart breaks. She tries the binds but they are too tight. She should have tried to fight them before she was bound but she'd been so surprised at their presence and she didn't want Waverly in the middle of it.

"Go, Waverly, please," she says gently, wheezing as she tries to get her breath back. She can't bear to have Waverly witness this. It's obvious to her that Elder Ward is not in control of this situation and protocol will not likely be followed tonight.

"I can't," she hears Waverly whisper and it's all Nicole can do to fight back her own tears. 

"You can. I'll just be taken to jail and then we can have our side heard at trial," she says, knowing damn well there will be no trial, but she needs Waverly away from here and safe. Almighty, how she wishes she could tell her she loves her and to run away and never look back.

"Can you go tell Gus not to worry," she adds pointedly instead, willing Waverly to her go to her ma's house before going home. She'd given her something to give to Waverly, just in case something happened. She didn't really think anything would though._ How did they find out?_ Was her last thought before she sees one of the guard's fists come into view at blinding speed and everything goes black.


	12. Split Loyalties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I bring you a little ways down the cliff... Or up?

Waverly runs through the colony toward Gus' house, tears blinding her with their intensity. There was something in Nicole's voice that told her getting to Gus was important. 

She tries not to think about what they would do to Nicole before throwing her into a cell. Champ's father scared her to death with his cold, cruel eyes and it seemed her father wasn't in charge of his own colony in that moment. 

Almighty, how she wished Xavier and Wynonna were here! 

When she reaches Gus' house she knocks with urgency, paying no mind to the hour. Gus opens the door surprisingly quick and all Waverly can do is fall into her arms and sob.

"Child, what is it?" Gus asks in alarm as she strokes her back.

Waverly pulls back, taking in big gulps of air so she can speak clearly. "Nicole and I met at our special tree. My father and Champ's father were waiting for us. They arrested Nicole," she gets out before beginning to cry again.

She watches Gus' face turn hard and unreadable for a moment but then takes Waverly's hands. "She told me if anything were to happen to her to give you something," Gus says and leads Waverly to the kitchen table, gesturing for her to sit down. She goes to her room and comes back with an envelope.

"I think she wrote this all down herself, because she didn't ask me for any help," Gus says with a crooked smile.

Waverly smiles back, pride swelling in her heart. "Thank you," she says and takes it from her, opening it quickly. She lays the letterdown on the table and Gus brings a lantern closer so she can read. 

It's definitely Nicole's handwriting and the words are spaced out with a few crossed out and a lot misspelled, but Waverly can understand the content. She reads in horror about what Nicole has found out about Champ's kin, how Taryl is connected with her birth mother and ending with the fact that Taryl has specific interest in the Earp family, specifically the omega daughters.

_...Go to Phil. He knows trusted friends that help Wy and X. These men monsters and Champ is weak. Will not protekt u..._

So engrossed in reading, Waverly hadn't realized Gus was reading over her shoulder. She looks up in surprise when Gus says, "We'll pack you a bag from here. I've got clothes that'll fit you. We'll go to Phil tonight,"

Waverly stands abruptly and stares at Gus. "I can't leave now! Not when they have Nicole!"

"It's what she wants, Waverly. Above all she wants you safe. Nicole will take care of herself. If she knows you are safe, she's free to fight like hell to get to you," Gus says, looking deeply into Waverly's eyes.

Waverly bites her lip in thought, still unconvinced.

Gus lets out a breath and fixes Waverly with a pointed look again. "If you are here, they have something to hold over Nicole to keep her subdued. There is nothing you can do here to help her, understand?" 

Finally, Waverly nods. "I do," she says, defeated for a moment and then looks at Gus determinedly. "Let's pack me a bag then," she says.

~

Nicole tries desperately to stay upright on her knees in the small hut as she hears conversations buzzing around her bloodied ears. She's trying to stay alert, but her head hurts so much. As do her wrists, her chest...

_"She's going to be missed and there will be questions I'll have to answer if we kill her right now."_ She hears Elder Ward and he sounds panicked. Desperate. Then she hears another voice.

_"If you want to find out where Wynonna is, you can't kill her. I know she knows. Give me some time with her." _

Nicole cocks her head imperceptibly and cracks open the eye that is least swollen but all she can see is faint light from a couple of small electric lights and shadows. She recognizes that voice though. _Bobo? _

_"I can send more men out to look for Wynonna. This filthy alpha was trying to spoil my son's omega. She needs to pay with her life. It is how we do it in our colony." _Nicole hears Elder Hardy say in abject disgust.

_"This isn't your- "_ Elder Ward's voice tapers off as Bobo's rises over it.

_"If you have the men and the time to scour the continent I guess you might find Wynonna. Look, just give me some time with her, she'll talk. Ward here knows I can get anything I want out of _anyone_ I want." _

_"Fine. You have an hour with her and then I'll be back to kill her whether she's talked or not," _Elder Hardy says. 

Nicole fights for control of her anger as she hears Bobo talk. He must have been the one to sell them out. But how? She knows her note to Waverly about meeting her was not intercepted and she knows Waverly wouldn't tell anyone...

_Willa... She must have found the note somehow. And if it was Willa, Waverly won't be safe..._

She begins to struggle against her bindings once again, ignoring the sound of boots scuffing the hard dirt floor and the smell of alphas closing in on her once more.

She tries to stand and prepare to fight when a strong grip appears on her shoulder. _"Stand down Nicole or I'll have Elder Hardy bring Waverly back and we'll play." _

Bobo's voice again. She forces an eye to remain open, willing it to clear so she can give Bobo the murderous glare he deserves.

"You sold us out, you piece of shit," Nicole growls. It just makes Bobo laugh and she shakes his hand loose off her shoulder. It causes her considerable pain but she tries not to show it.

"You were just stupid enough to try and meet with someone else' intended," he says with amusement.

"Drek, Mego, you two help Bobo _encourage_ Nicole to tell him where Wynonna is," Elder Hardy says and after a couple of heartbeats, Nicole can see shadows of at least four figures walk out of the hunter's hut doorway as they are backlit by the full moon.

There is a moment of quiet and Nicole takes that time to gather and calm all of her senses. This is no time to give into emotion. The pure anger and hatred at Bobo that had been coming off her in waves subsides and she begins to think of him and the two others, Drek and Mego, as prey that she will surely dispatch the moment she gets an opportunity. But she knows that Bobo knows how strong and quick she is. Is he banking on her being too injured? She hoped. 

She also had to believe that with the amount of time that had passed, even in her murky consciousness, she knows Waverly had at least an hour to get away because they'd dragged her to the nearest hunting hut and had beaten her for a good long while trying to get her to 'confess' to mating with Waverly.

She figured that part was just for sport as they could easily just lie about her confession, but she had an idea it was for Elder Ward's benefit as well. A way to assuage his guilt for allowing her to be killed. But she wouldn't have confessed even if they had mated. 

Part of her wished they had so at least she'd have that memory to send her to eternal sleep. But she knew Waverly wasn't ready, no matter their feelings for each other. Another reason this joining with Champ made her sick. She was too young to be joined and mated.

She closes her eye again to concentrate, calculating that by the time the elders return to the colony, Waverly would have been taken to the safe house where Wynonna and Xavier stayed before setting off for a better life.

That is if she went to Gus first and if Gus was able to convince her to leave without Nicole. _Please, Waverly, for once in your life, don't be stubborn._

_~_

Bobo clinches his jaw when Aldus tells his two biggest alphas to stay behind with him. _This just got a little harder._

When Willa had come to him hours earlier, eyes glinting with delight at the opportunity that had been dropped into her lap, he'd tried to talk her out of it. Hell, he tried to fuck her out of it, but she wouldn't relent. When he'd thought about just tying her up until after midnight, she'd gleefully informed him that she'd already told Champ about the rendezvous.

He couldn't leave her right away to warn Waverly, that would cause Willa to be suspicious. He did not want to be on that woman's shit list again because she had her father's ear and he didn't want to be tossed out on his ass or worse, strung up for mating with an Earp Omega.

As he closed his eyes feeling his cock harden impossibly inside the crazy omega, he began to work out how Willa's evil intent could work in Waverly's favor. Willa may have his dick in tight control, but Bobo had always had a soft spot for Waverly in his heart because she'd always treated him with kindness. She didn't deserve Willa's ire and she knew that Nicole being exiled or most likely killed would kill her spirit. He couldn't let that happen.

"You two, stand over there, out of her reach. I'm just gonna re-tie her hands and string her up," he said, hoping they would just comply.

They stay put however and he sighs. "Look, just go block the door in case she gets away from me, okay?"

They nod and the biggest one who is as dark as the rich mud at the bottom of the river, smiles with feral amusement. "It fun for her to try," he said.

_You have no fucking clue,_ Bobo thinks as he leans in close Nicole toward the ear that looks least damaged as he reaches around her to untie her hands.

He can feel her tense and he knows if he doesn't say the right words right now in the few seconds he has, she'll turn and bite his throat out.

"I've got my hunting knife on my right hip. Please use it on the assholes blocking the door and not me. I'll explain when they are dead," he says. He sighs in relief when he sees her head move subtly up and down in a nod.

He slips the last rope loose and winces at the raw flesh under them. _Sorry kid. Here we go_, he thinks before whispering as he moves to stand clear of her with his right hip toward her, "You're free." 

It's over in seconds and Bobo blinks the blood and tissue away from his eyes before his hand goes up to wipe it away. His eyes are clear just in time to see blazing amber ones, inches from his face and a sharp prick to his neck.

"Talk now," Nicole says in a barely human rumble.

"Willa found your note. She wanted you discovered. I came to make sure they didn't kill you."

"Why?"

"Cuz it would kill Waverly," he answered in a whisper.

She let him down but eyed him warily. "Is Waverly safe?" 

"I don't know. I made myself available to Ward before midnight so he'd bring me along to surprise you. You were extremely stupid, Nicole," he says, knowing it could have easily gone much worse for the alpha.

"I had to tell her what I knew. I had to tell her we had to run," Nicole says, her eyes visibly dimming as her injuries seemed to be catching up to her.

"I can get you to a safe house and then check on Waverly," Bobo says.

"I won't leave without her," Nicole says vehemently. She takes a breath and then another, slowly. "I told her to go see Gus. Can you see if she made it?" she asks quietly.

"I will. And I'll try and buy you some time. Go hide down by the river, pick a spot twenty paces north of the bridge," Bobo says, relieved beyond measure Nicole seems to trust him at the moment.

He turns to leave, but is stopped by her calling his name. "Why didn't you warn me if you didn't want them to catch us?" 

"I..." He found it hard to explain why he didn't just go and blow up the plan. He knows he should have. He certainly didn't love Willa or really fear her, it's just when it comes to her, he can't think clearly. It's like he's in constant rut whenever he's around her. 

"I guess you could say I got split loyalties," he chuckles ruefully. It is the wrong answer and Bobo, holds up a hand to explain. "I would never do anything to harm Waverly. If it was a choice between the two, I'd let Willa go in a heartbeat," he says.

"If you double cross me or do anything to harm Waverly, you will cease to have a heartbeat, you understand?" Nicole says in a voice he'd never heard from the level-headed alpha before. He understood it though. She is an alpha hellbent on protecting her mate, no matter the cost.

"I understand," he murmurs and turns to leave, breaking out into a run once he's on the trail.


	13. We're Truly on Our Own Now, Huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun reading this today! Thanks to Jeepgrrl and DW for getting it all together!!

Bobo quickens his pace when he sees the lantern outside Gus' house is lit.It hadn't been when he ran past it earlier on the way to join Elder Ward and Hardy. He sneaks up behind the house and peers into the kitchen window. He raps on it quietly when he sees Gus sitting at the table, a cup of something steaming cradled in her hand. When she looks up, her eyes furrow in confusion, or maybe surprise, but she gets up and slides the top half of the dutch door open.

"Is Waverly on her way to the safe house?" he asks quickly but Gus' face gives nothing away.

"I need a bag for Nicole, can you grab some things for her?" Bobo asks, looking back behind him.

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" Gus asks.

Bobo rolls his eyes. "Gus, I'm trying to get them to safety. I just sent Nicole down to the river to wait. Please, trust me," he says impatiently.

He watches the older woman as she contemplates for only a moment. "All right, give me five minutes," she says. She turns to go, but stops. "Waverly left with Bart's brother Theo half hour ago," she says.

"She did? Good," he says, beyond relieved that Gus had convinced her to go on ahead.

While he waited for Gus to gather Nicole's things, he thought back to the circumstances that brought him to New Purgatory and the chance meeting with a little girl that changed his life completely.

Bobo had been left outside his colony gates as a young boy when his drunk, no good father learned he'd been sired by another alpha. He'd heard his mother's screams from the other side of the colony gate and when no one came to get him after a couple of days, he moved on, subsisting off of small game he managed to trap and foraging for wild plants.

He'd spent years fending for himself and cursing his own birth when he came upon a group of male alphas who seemed to be just as alone and angry as he was. 

He joined up with them, but after a time he felt like he'd waded into a fast-moving river and found himself in the middle of it, unable to turn around and unable to move forward. He could no longer abide by the 'take what we want, no matter the cost' rules his companions lived by, but wasn't sure he could survive on his own again. 

His breaking point had been when they'd come across a colony unlike any other. They were welcomed into it and made to feel like kings! But when they were asked to do something in return, to strengthen the gene pool as it was put, he knew what the colony was. A breeding colony.

He knew he couldn't do it and fled in the middle of the night. He was able to free three of the younger omegas, but two had refused to leave their sisters and the one who did come with him ended up dying of infection before he could get her to another colony.

He'd arrived at New Purgatory guilt ridden, broken and lost. He had intended to just buy some supplies and move on, but a bright eyed young girl had stopped him as he came out of the shop and told him that New Purgatory was a nice place to live and that he didn't have to leave if he didn't want to. 

He had been ready just to ignore the little girl, but she was insistent, even telling him that her father, an elder, was always looking for good men to help keep the colony safe. The way she had looked at him that day, like she knew something he didn't, made him believe that perhaps he might be able to redeem a bit of his soul. 

He'd faltered some since living in New Purgatory, especially when it came to Willa, but he always remembered Waverly's words, even when he'd spent time out of her good graces. But now it was time to live up to what she saw in him years ago.

"Okay, I got what I could together," Gus says and hands him the bag. She pauses though and he looks up at her.

"Is she, will she be all right?" she asks just above a whisper and Bobo can see the realization dawn on the older woman's face. She's never going to see her daughter again.

"I'll make sure of it," he says earnestly.

"Will you tell her..." she says, but her words are lost in her tears.

"I'll tell her. Know that she loves you and will always be thankful for you," Bobo says with a small smile, figuring that would be what Nicole would say to the woman. Gus just nods, overcome with tears. "I have to go now," he says, knowing he's cutting it close now.

He starts to take off, but turns and gives her a reassuring smile. "I'll let you know when they reach where they are headed."

~

Nicole hates waiting. Not knowing anything. Her head aches and her wrists and chest burn. She thinks about the two alphas she just killed without thought. She justified it by reminding herself that it was self defense, but still, she felt guilt. At least they didn't suffer. By the look in each one's eyes, they didn't really know what hit them.

It was the first time Nicole had killed a human. She knew very well she was capable. She'd always felt it just under her skin, in her blood. Sometimes when she'd hunt, she'd spook her target just for the fun and challenge of chasing after it, tracking it with her superior senses. 

But taking a human life, she knew it would leave a mark on her soul. She had a feeling that when this was all said and done and she and Waverly were safe (she saw no other outcome), she'd have more marks she'd have to live with. But it would be worth it. Waverly was worth _everything._

She tries to get comfortable as she kneels low in the void left by the upended roots of a fallen tree, but she's so cold. She'd made her way to the hiding spot by traversing the river to mask her scent. She knew they'd be looking for her the moment they saw her missing.

She wonders what Bobo will tell them and what they'll do to him when they learn she'd escaped and left him breathing. She felt a pang of guilt, but with Waverly hopefully already on the run, waiting for her somewhere, she had to push Bobo's fate aside for now. 

She brings her nose to the air when she finally hears leaves and dirt being crushed under booted feet with her good ear. She smells Bobo and sighs in relief.

"Over here," she whispers, sticking her head out of her hiding spot.

He finds his way quickly and hands her the bag of supplies. "Waverly's at the safe house already with Theo," he says before she can even ask.

She falls back on her haunches, a large breath pushing past her lips in relief.

"Okay, good," she says. "You'll take me to her?" she asks, standing quickly and regretting it when she staggers.

He puts out a hand to steady her, but she shakes it off gently. "I'm okay," she says and looks at him expectantly.

"I gotta go back, Nicole. I'm going to try and buy you both some time," he says. 

If it was just her, she'd tell him no, just leave it. But it isn't just her and when they realize Waverly is gone too, well, every second Bobo can buy them will count.

She reaches out her forearm and grasps his when he extends his too. She winces at the pain caused by fabric scraping the open wounds on her wrists, but doesn't let it stop her from squeezing his arm and looking at him with a warm smile of gratitude. "Thank you," she says earnestly.

"Don't thank me yet. I sketched a rough map of where the safe house is," he says, pointing to the bag. "It's on the last page of a journal Gus put in your bag," he says, shrugging apologetically.

At the mention of Gus, her eyes fill with tears. She hadn't had time to process the consequences of her hurried escape.

"She said she loves you and understands," Bobo says. 

"If you're able, watch over her," Nicole says, wiping away tears quickly.

"If by some miracle they don't kill me, I will," he says with a crooked grin.

"I don't what else to say, Bobo," Nicole whispers.

"Let Waverly know I still remember when we first met, what she said to me," he says with a sad smile and turns to go. He stops abruptly and turns back.

"Leave now and don't stop. If no one comes for you by next morning, head east til you get to the big river and then south. It'll take you to New Dakota," he says and then he's gone into the inky darkness of the forest.

~

Waverly paces the packed earth floor, looking up at the slightest hint of movement beyond the door above her. Theo could only get her to the safe house, but he had to get back so he wouldn't be missed. She'd been left with instructions to stay put until someone came for her. There would be a special knock and she'd know it was safe. Her mind is racing with thoughts of Nicole though. Had she escaped? Where they beating her? Was she dead? 

Her fear and worry had grown stronger with each passing moment. She'd already tried to distract herself by going through the items that Gus had packed for her. She couldn't help but smile, knowing Nicole had bought and bartered for most of the things in her bag, showing just how thoroughly she'd planned, all just to keep her safe.

There were tunic tops and pants her size for the journey, a pair of boots, a few pairs of warm, wool socks and extra undergarments. Gus had put in a book, some paper and pen, flint and steel for fire and a separate bundle filled with dried fruit, nuts and jerky. There was a bedroll tied to the bottom as well.

Waverly's heart swells with love and gratitude for the alpha. Only thing missing now is Nicole.

~

Nicole squats down under some brush and turns on the small electric torch Bobo had given her. She studies the map once more and pops her head up to look for the landmark he'd written down. It had been a real challenge in the dark, but she knew she was on the right track because every once in a while she'd pick up a trace scent from Waverly.

She finally locates the tree that forms a perfect 'Y' with a large knot near the base.She runs to it, walks off thirty paces and steps on something that is definitely not solid ground. She drops down immediately and finds the edge, prying it up slowly.

"Waverly," she whispers and has to move her head as the crude wooden trap door flies open.

"Nicole," Waverly breathes out in relief and throws her arms around her neck, pressing her lips to the side of her face. She pulls back immediately and wipes her lips.

"You're bleeding," she says worriedly and steps down so Nicole can climb down the ladder.

Once they are on the ground and the door is closed, Waverly takes Nicole's face gingerly in her hands and looks at her as if she can't believe it's her.

"You're here," she says as tears fill her eyes rapidly.

"I am," Nicole says with a crooked grin, all pain forgotten for a moment when Waverly leans up and presses another gentle kiss to her lips.

"Now let's get you cleaned up," Waverly says and gestures for Nicole to sit on the simple wooden pallet covered with a few layers of wool blankets.

She gives a small cry of relief when she finds a basic medical supply kit in Nicole's bag. She pulls out strips of cloth and a small bottle of disinfectant solution and gets to work on her wrists first and then Nicole's face.

She pauses when she sees Nicole's shining, tired eyes. 

"We're truly on our own now, huh?" Nicole says slowly, as if she's just realizing it for the first time.

"Yes," Waverly says and cups Nicole's bruised jaw gently.

Neither verbalize their fear however, at what's to come when Elder Hardy and Elder Ward find that _both_ of them are gone.


	14. On the Run

**Chapter 14**

**New Dakota**

"There is nothing that gets me going outside my heat than watching my alpha do... _that_," Wynonna says dreamily as she watches Xavier, shirtless and glistening as he lifts a log and puts it onto his shoulder to carry it over to the structure being built by some volunteer builders.

Her eyes snap open all the way when she hears a quiet giggle and she realizes what she said was overheard by one of the omegas setting up lunch.

"Uh, sorry, that was rather crude," Wynonna says with an apologetic smile.

"That's okay. I've been with my mate for over twenty years and let's just say I'm glad my heat only comes a few times a year," she says and then fans herself for good measure, making Wynonna laugh.

"How many pups have you had?" Wynonna asks with a hint of incredulity that makes her cringe. "I'm sorry...again," she says feeling her face grow hot.

"It's okay. You remind me of one of my oldest. He pretty much has always said exactly what's on his mind," the omega says with a warm smile. "And to answer your question, we have ten, ages twenty all the way down to five."

"Whoa," Wynonna murmurs surprised. The beautiful dark haired omega with cinnamon eyes doesn't even look to be in her forties yet. She must have had big litters. Or started real young.

"I'm Lia Holt, by the way," the omega says and holds out her hand to Wynonna. 

"Oh, yes, your mate is Elder Holt," Wynonna says haltingly, now completely embarrassed as she shakes the omega's hand.

"Yes, but she hates when you call her that. Just call her Kip and tell her I said to so you won't get any side-eyes." Lia laughs putting Wynonna at ease.

"You and Xavier haven't been here long, right?" Lia asks.

"About a week. Your colony has been incredibly welcoming," Wynonna says. They'd been referred here by Bobo who had an acquaintance who could vouch for them and they'd met with Elder Holt and had gone through an extensive but benign interview process to document their reasons for seeking refuge.

"We've always welcomed strangers who are willing to become part of our community and contribute," Lia says with a smile.

"Where we came from, we wouldn't have been allowed to join. My father...," she says, but then stops herself. Probably the less her new fellow colonists know about her family, the better.

Lia seems to understand and just nods. "Why don't you go call them over, they all look famished," the older omega says with a crooked smile, seeming to sense Wynonna's lingering discomfort.

"Of course," Wynonna says starting off and then turning to give the elder-mate a small bow. Lia waves her away with a dismissive laugh.

~

Nicole looks at Waverly in sympathy. She knows she's setting a grueling pace, but every step away is a step further from Elders Earp and Hardy.

"I'm okay, Nicole. I just wish I wasn't slowing you down," she says after a deep breath as they pause near a giant tree next to the river. 

"You're doing fine Waverly. I'm sorry we have to move so fast."

Waverly reaches up and cups Nicole's battered cheek. "I'm sorry we had to run. I'm sorry you had to leave everything..." She says and wipes at her eyes, knowing there's no time for this right now.

Nicole smiles at her and leans down to kiss her softly. "As long as I'm with you, I'm happy, understand?"

Waverly nods and reaches for her hand. "Me too, Nicole. Let's get going."

***

Elder Ward looks at Bobo's body in disbelief. He swallows down the bile in his throat and nods to his deputies who hurry to cover him and lift him onto a stretcher.

"Did he.." Elder Ward says, finding his voice will not cooperate. He coughs to clear it. "Did he tell you anything?" he asks.

"Not a damn thing. I thought your deputies were loyal to you," Elder Hardy sneers as he wipes his hands and tosses the bloodied rag onto the ground.

"No matter. We'll find them," he says and Ward Earp shudders.

"I have half a mind to take over this poorly run colony," he says and Elder Ward's eyes open wide. He had not anticipated this... this type of relationship when he agreed to give Waverly's hand in joining. _I guess this is what I get for not carrying through on my end_, he thinks.

"Tell Willa to pack her things. She'll be accompanying Champ back to New Oregon," he says evenly and all Elder Ward can do is nod weakly.

***

"This is a good place to camp for the night. I'm afraid we can't have a fire though," Nicole says with a frown.

Waverly nods, already shivering due to the dropping temperature. She's sweaty from the trek and the moisture on her skin and clothes only make her colder.

"Here, I'll lay down my bedroll for an extra barrier from the cold ground," Nicole says and spreads it out. She perches on a corner of it and opens her pack, taking out some dried meat and fruit and her water skin. 

"You should get into some dry clothes first," Nicole says as she halts her movement of handing Waverly the food.

"You're right." She starts to remove her tunic and Nicole turns away abruptly to avert her eyes.

Waverly smiles at the chivalrous alpha. _Someday soon, Alpha, I'll be undressing _for_ you._

"I'm done," Waverly says as she finishes pulling up the clean dry pants and is putting on a pair of wool socks.

"Okay, here's something to eat. It's not much..." 

"It's fine, Nicole. You need to get out of your clothes too," Waverly says. She has no such compunction to turn away though and Nicole turns her back to her, obviously shy. Waverly finally turns slightly, feeling guilty at not affording Nicole the same opportunity to guard her modesty.

She bites into the dried apple as she listens to the rustling of fabric but turns quickly when she hears Nicole grunt and then fall awkwardly.

She crawls over to her and cradles her head when she sees her eyes closed tightly. 

"I'm still quite dizzy from them hitting me in the head," she says as she tries to finish pulling her pants up. Waverly puts a hand on her hip and moves to help her. She gently pushes Nicole to her back and when she does sucks in a breath as she sees the outline of Nicole's member through her thin underpants. She tries to recover quickly, pulling up her pants as Nicole raises her hips. 

In her haste to pull them up, she grazes her with her elbow and Nicole lets out a little groan.

"I'm sorry," Waverly whispers and Nicole mumbles something. They finally get her pants up over her hips and Waverly dares a look at the alpha, who's cheeks have gone pink.

"Are you okay?" she asks in an embarrassed squeak.

"I'm fine. It's just very sensitive," Nicole breathes out. Waverly helps her sit up and she takes the wool socks that were sitting next to Nicole and slips them on her feet before Nicole can protest.

"Thank you," Nicole whispers.

"Of course. You're welcome. Here, eat something," Waverly says and thrusts the piece of jerky into Nicole's hand.

They eat their small meal in silence as Waverly feels herself warm from the encounter with Nicole. She knows she's not ready for all of that yet, but boy is her body ready. 

"Let's get some sleep, huh?" Nicole suggests as she helps Waverly pull out her bedroll and drapes it across her. 

"We'll need to sleep close together to preserve body heat," Waverly says over her shoulder. She turns on her side, away from Nicole and counts to ten before she feels Nicole shift and press her body firmly against her. She can feel Nicole's heart beating against her back, or is it her own heart?

"Comfortable?" Nicole asks in a halting whisper.

Waverly tugs Nicole's arm more tightly around her, willing her body to ignore the bulge pressed against her backside. She'll have no problem staying warm tonight, that's for sure.

"Yes, you?" Waverly asks quietly.

"Quite," Nicole says and Waverly can hear the smile in her voice. She smiles too, falling asleep within seconds.

~

Willa watches from her window as her father walks from the barn up to the house. She sees his head hanging and can tell he's very tired. Still, she has to know what happened. The waiting was driving her crazy.

She skips down the stairs and greets him at the door, trying to hide her eagerness.

"Hello, Father. Were you out all night?" she asks, a frown forming when she sees the pallor on her father's face.

He looks up at her, eyes gaunt. "Go get your things," he says in a rough whisper. She looks at him, brows furrowing.

"What for?" 

"Damnit, girl, will you listen to me for once in your damned life!" he bellows and it makes her shrink back. He lets out a rough long breath when Michelle comes out of their bedroom.

"Willa's to marry Champ. Waverly and Nicole ran off. Elder Hardy is off to find them." 

Willa's eyes widen in surprise, but her feet are rooted to the ground. 

"Isn't that what you wanted?" He turns to her and asks hollowly. She hadn't dared to hope things would turn in her favor this quickly.

"I..I'll get my things," she says, hiding her smile until she is halfway up the stairs.

Michelle watches her go and turns back to her mat. "Ward..."

"It's done." He waves his hand dismissively at her.

"Why is Elder Hardy going after her? You know she's run off with Nicole. She'll be safe with her."

His eyes cut to her and she is shocked by the coldness in them.

"I made a deal with Hardy. That damned fool of a girl doesn't know what she's done. He isn't one to be trifled with, Michelle. And we stood to benefit greatly from what he was going to share with us." 

"You really condone this Ward? She's our daughter. You know when they find them, they'll kill Nicole," she says, anticipating the surprise in his eyes at her statement.

"I see what kind of man he is. Why couldn't you?"

He stares at her for a long minute and then turns back toward the front door and walks out without a word.

~

"Cyrus, ride to New Oregon and give this letter to Taryl. Tell him I have it handled and there's no need to come here and muck about."

"Yes, Elder Hardy."

Aldus dismisses the guard and sits back in his chair. He was certainly more annoyed than angry at how this whole arrangement had gone pear-shaped. He still had his Earp Omega and although it wasn't the one his son wanted, he knew he wouldn't complain.

They had a dynasty to build and he knew his son would do his part. And when she'd given Champ a litter of pups, Taryl would have his turn too.

As for Waverly, she needed to be taught a lesson and that bastard alpha Nicole would be made an example of right here in their town square once they were captured and returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, time for shameless promotion! Heart of Gold is finally available on Amazon as a paperback and in a couple of days, an ebook as well! For details, follow me on twitter: @LuciDreamer70


End file.
